A Vacation In America
by IAmARevenant
Summary: Kyoko gets a call from her father inviting her to come to America for a week.She agrees but finds out a certain someone is coming with her. Her vacation just got a lot hotter...and stressful.
1. Unexpected Guest

**Hey there I'm new and this is my first fan-fic! Hope you enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of the characters.**

**(Although I wouldn't mind Ren walking around my house in a maid outfit lol)  
**

Kyoko had replayed the message over and over again in her mind.

Occasionally she would pick up her phone and replay the saved voice mail. She couldn't erase the message for fear it was a figment of her imagination. She sighed and stared at the call back number thinking of how she could respond. The caller was her "father", Kuu Hizuri, a famous Hollywood actor. He had just asked her to come and visit him in America for a week. Even though he wasn't her real father she still considered him to be since he had last visited Japan. Remembering when he asked her to act as his son Kuon for a day. After she had finished, she wanted to continue in the role as his son. He now considered her to be his second son. When leaving Japan, he had told her that someday he would have her visit him in America. Kyoko was excited to hear from her beloved "father" but was nervous of the fact that she had never been out of Japan. She also didn't want to be problem for her father. Then there was the troublesome scenario of asking the president's permission for time off and explaining why she would need it.

Kyoko sighed and shut her phone with a quick snap. She would just go and visit the president now since she didn't have anything scheduled for that day. She quickly changed into a white skirt with pink polka dots and a white tank top. She grabbed her purse and slipped on her white sandals and ran out the door. She yelled a quick goodbye to the owners of the Daruma-ya, hopped on her bike and sped off towards LME.

When she got there she decided to stop by the Love Me room to see if her best friend Moko-san was there yet. She smiled when she saw her friend seated on a bench in front of her locker, reading a slip of paper with an angry expression.

"Moko-san!" Kyoko screamed, as she dove at her friend and gave her a huge hug.

"Mo! Get off me! Do you have to always attack me like that? It's embarrassing!" Kanae yelled angrily. She bent down to pick up the paper that she had dropped in surprise when Kyoko had lunged at her.

"What's that you're reading Moko-san?" Kyoko asked her, as she leaned over her friends shoulder. "What? You didn't make the second audition?" Kanae crumpled the paper and threw at Kyoko's head and screamed, "Don't read things that are none of your business!"

Kanae was about to yell at her friend some more, but stopped when she saw the hurt look on Kyoko's face.

"I'm sorry Moko-san; I didn't mean to make you mad."

"Ah it's ok, it's not really a secret. The reason why I'm upset is because I was competing against that stupid Ms. Erika! I'm hoping she didn't make it to the second audition either, or else she'll be rubbing it in my face forever!" Kanae said, as she blew out a huff of air in frustration.

Kyoko smiled at her friend and picked up the crumpled paper."I still think you're the best no matter what anyone else says."

Kanae smiled at her friend's words. Kyoko had always been a loyal friend and it was easy to see how she had become so attached to her. Well it definitely didn't seem that way to others, but deep down she had admitted it. She would die before she told Kyoko that though. The two girls chatted a bit more about past jobs and ones they thought looked interesting. Kyoko told Kanae about the invitation she had to come to America.

"That's great!" Kanae exclaimed, "You could see all of the sites and meet all kinds of movie stars!"

"Yeah, but I don't want to be a burden to him and his wife." Kyoko said sadly, "Plus I've never traveled out of the country before."

"Baka! He wouldn't have invited you if he thought you were going to be a burden! Plus new experiences are always so exciting!" she said trying to encourage the girl a little.

"So you think I should go then Moko-san?" Kyoko asked her excitedly.

"Yes you moron! You need a vacation and it's only for a week, so that way it will be easy to move your schedule around." She replied, rolling her eyes at how much the girl craved her advice.

"Thank you Moko-san! You're right, I'm going to go and have some fun!" Kyoko said instantly cheered up.

She gave Kanae another big hug and before she could protest she headed towards the door.

I'm going to go have a talk with the president since it is still early." Kyoko said as she turned her head and winked at her friend, who was still sitting on the bench staring at her.

"W-whatever just leave before you start getting on my nerves again." Kanae mumbled at her.

When Kyoko left she smiled to herself at the thought of her friend's face when she first arrived in America. She stifled a giggle and started to change into her pink Love Me jumpsuit.

Kyoko was outside of the president's office door starting to get nervous about what she was about to ask him. She almost ran back to get Moko but decided that she would need to do this on her own. Plus she didn't want to make her more irritable than she already was. With a determined look she raised her hand and knocked on the door twice. The door was opened by one of the president's many assistants. Kyoko was greeted by the president who was sitting on his couch comfortably. The president was always dressing in "unique" outfits that were meant to grab people's attention. Today he had on a white suit with gold designs, white knee high boots and a sword that was so long it almost touched the floor. Of course that didn't seem too out of the ordinary, except he also had a hat made out of cotton candy and some licorice glasses. Kyoko stared as he took his glasses, placed the end of them in his mouth and began eating them. He beckoned for Kyoko to sit in the chair across from him. Kyoko sat down trying to ignore the president's strange behavior and cleared her throat.

"U-um sir? I was wondering if I could talk to you about maybe taking some time off?" Kyoko asked, staring down at her lap and playing with her hands nervously. "I-it's ok if you can't! If it's too much trouble I understand!"

"Ms. Mogami of course it's ok! We can easily switch around your schedule!" The president said while still chewing on his glasses. "How long were you planning on being gone?"

"Uh, well a week sir, it's to go visit my father." Kyoko said, smiling as she looked up.

"Your father?" He questioned her, looking confused. He thought her father had passed away already? At least that's what her file had said.

"Oh, well he's not my real father, but we pretend we're father and son." Kyoko said hurriedly.

"Oh, I see." He said as finished the last of his licorice glasses. "Then you are talking about Kuu Hizuri of course." He said, remembering the acting test Kuu had made her do the last time he had visited.

"Yes! He's an amazing Hollywood actor and he's teaching me so much!" Kyoko shouted in excitement suddenly.

He laughed at how excited she got when she talked of her "father", the passion in her eyes shining brightly. "Well Ms. Mogami, it seems that I have already had a talk with your father about you visiting him" he said as he got up from the couch and walked over to his desk. He pulled open the top drawer and pulled out to pieces of paper. "You see Ms. Mogami, I have your ticket for America right here. Your father has already paid for you to go visit with him and has already sent the tickets to me." He handed her the piece of paper with all of the information about the flight to her and sat down again.

Kyoko was still processing everything he had just told her, when something hit her. "Uh sir? You said tickets, not just A ticket. Is somebody else going to America too?" Kyoko looked at the president, eagerly waiting for his response.

"Well yes there will be another person joining you. We couldn't have you running around all by yourself!" the president said as he let out a laugh.

"Oh! Is it Moko-san?" Kyoko screamed causing the president to wince and hold his ears.

"Ah sorry Ms. Mogami, but she wasn't available to come with you." The president stated sadly. He didn't want to tell her the truth; that her friend had actually ran when she had heard of his idea. In no way did she want to be stuck alone with Kyoko for the next week. The president smiled at Kyoko's confused expression.

"Actually, the person who is joining you is-" Suddenly there was a light knocking at the door and he winked at Kyoko. "Ah, this is probably them now!"

The president strolled over to the door and opened it a crack to check who it was. Standing in the doorway was Ren and his manager Mr. Yashiro. Kyoko's mouth hung open in shock but she quickly recovered when she realized she was being silly. Ren was the most popular actor in Japan, there was no way he would have time to go with her. She also knew he would find it troublesome to have to babysit her in America. He must just be here to talk to the president about a problem, yeah that sounded right. Maybe he was here to complain about how she was always hanging around him, even when he had important things to do. Yeah, that was definitely the reason.

The president was in the middle of signing some papers that Mr. Yashiro had handed him. He quickly finished up and they all turned to look at Kyoko.

"Hey there Ms. Mogami! We didn't see you sitting over there!" Mr. Yashiro said nervously, while watching Kyoko's demon minions float around. The room started to feel a little colder all of a sudden, as Kyoko lifted her head and gave them all a piercing look.

"Ms. Mogami is everything alright?" Ren asked, trying hard not to laugh because he could tell what she was upset about.

"Yes" Kyoko said scarily, her face full of fear. "Why are you here Mr. Tsuruga?"

Ren smiled his brightest smile, scorching all of Kyoko's demons. "I'm here because I came to pick you up! You have to start packing now if we're going to make our flight on time!"

"What?" Kyoko screamed in horror, "You're going with me?"

Ren walked over and placed his hands over Kyoko's shoulders. He then started to push her stiff body to the office door. Suddenly Kyoko realized what he was doing and started to yell some more.

"No! Mr. Tsuruga! You don't have to come! I'm sure you have more important things to do!"

The president and Mr. Yashiro laughed as they watched Kyoko's face turn red with embarrassment. Suddenly there was another knock at the door and a man from the singing department came in with more papers. He handed the papers to the president and walked back out the door as quickly as he had come.

"Come on Ms. Mogami, let's start packing." Ren said as he started pushing her towards the door again.

"Have fun you two!" Mr. Yashiro and the president sang together.

"Wait! Isn't Mr. Tsuruga too busy?" Kyoko said as she began holding onto the door frame for dear life. Ren was still trying unsuccessfully to get her out the door and to his car.

"Oh wait! Ms. Mogami!" the president said panic in his voice.

"Yes Sir?" Mogami said relief starting to fill her. The president must have realized what a mistake it was to send Japan's top actor with the lowly girl from the Love Me department. Finally she was free!

"Did you see where I put my glasses?" The president asked patting his pockets and looking around desperately. "I need them to read these papers I was just handed."

Kyoko's face dropped as she looked at the president like he was crazy. "You ATE them!" She said in disbelief, "Don't you remember?"

"Oh yes, now I do! Damn! That's the third pair this week!" "My hat keeps disappearing too!" He mumbled sheepishly. Mr. Yashiro, who had just stuffed a huge chunk of cotton candy in his mouth, quickly swallowed it down. As the president turned back to him he pretended to be reading some papers on his clipboard. Kyoko was suddenly lifted into the air and over Ren's shoulder, as he carried her to his car. Man was this going to be a long week in hell.

**So what did you think? Please review and let me know or Mr. Yashiro will eat all your cotton candy! Planning on making more chapters! The next one will definitely have more Ren! ;D**


	2. Departure

**Hey there! Here's the second chapter for you! Hope you like it :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat or any of it's characters.  
**

Ren was sweating by the time he and Kyoko had made it to his car in the LME parking lot. Of course he worked out almost everyday of the week, but somehow this was very different. It probably didn't help that he had to run down three flights of stairs to get to the parking lot. There was no way he could take the elevator with all of the people bustling around the agency. That would have been a very awkward elevator ride.

He put Kyoko down gently in front of his car and opened the passenger side door for her. Kyoko, who had given up fighting awhile ago, let out a huff and got in. Ren joined her on the other side in a matter of seconds.

"Was that necessary?" Kyoko yelled, her face bright red from the embarrassment of being carried by him. "I-I could have walked you know!"

Ren gave out a low chuckle as he started his car and revved the engine. "Sorry about that Ms. Mogami, but we are in a hurry to make our flight."

"I-It's not even noon yet though! I read the tickets and they said the plane doesn't even leave until 5!" she stuttered, looking at Ren like he had lost his mind.

Ren quickly gave her one of his brilliant smiles and chuckled softly again. "Yes, I know that, but I wanted to make sure you had enough time to pack all of your things."

"H-how long do you think it takes me to pack a week's worth of things?" She asked, still looking at him like he was strange.

"Well I was thinking we could also grab some lunch after you had finished up." He said, trying to sound innocent. In truth he had a surprise arranged for her, which they were heading towards at that very moment.

Kyoko was about to respond, when she was distracted by Ren stopping the car and turning off the engine.

"Um Mr. Tsuruga? I thought you were taking me home to pack?" Kyoko spoke, looking around nervously.

"Oh we just have to run a few errands first. Sorry I didn't mention it before, I hope you don't mind." Ren flashed her a big smile as he unlocked the doors. He then got out and walked around to the other side to let Kyoko out.

Kyoko looked up at Ren with a puzzled expression as she slowly climbed out of his car. As they walked alongside the stores, Kyoko wondered what Ren's "errands" were. Somehow the usual hoards of fan girls were not rushing at them as they strolled along the strip silently. Ren, of course, had come prepared with a hat that he had pulled low over his eyes. His face was hidden from view, as was his body which he had wrapped in a bulky jacket. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief when she realized she wouldn't have to listen to the girls' snide remarks about her appearance. She already knew that she was plain and had no sex appeal, but hearing it from others just seemed to make it hurt more. She shook her head to clear her unhappy thoughts and started to focus on the direction in which Ren was taking her. She then spotted two girls eating ice cream cones, giggling and looking in a shop window together. She remembered how much fun she had with Moko on their last outing together. It seemed like it had been so long ago that they shared that day together. Kyoko sighed to herself as she thought of how she hadn't even gotten the chance to say goodbye to her best friend. When she looked up again, she noticed that Ren was staring at her intently.

"Are you ok Ms. Mogami? You look upset about something." Ren said, looking worried.

"O-oh I'm fine! I just remembered—" Kyoko stopped as she noticed a familiar figure standing outside of the shop the two girls had just been staring at. The figure was dressed in a neon pink jumpsuit and was tapping their foot impatiently, as if they were waiting for someone. Just then the figure looked up and spotted the two making their way towards her.

"It's about time! I've been waiting for ten minutes now!"

"Moko-san!" Kyoko screamed and did a running jump at her friend.

Kanae saw her coming and quickly side-stepped her overly energetic best friend. Kyoko landed instead on a little boy who was walking by with his mother. Ren and Kanae looked on in horror, as the little boy started crying. Kyoko started apologizing profusely to the mother and her son. After being called a weirdo and given a dirty look, Kyoko turned back around to a laughing Kanae. Kyoko flushed deeply with embarrassment as her friend continued laughing at her. Ren had to look away in order for him to contain the laughter wanting to escape from his throat.

"Moko-san!" That was so mean!" She whined, as her friend started to control herself.

"I'm sorry; I didn't think you were going to land on someone else! That was too funny though, your face was priceless!" She replied, her laughter completely dying down.

"Why were you waiting for us anyways Moko-san?" Kyoko mumbled, still a little embarrassed.

"That's because we're going shopping! You need clothes for your trip right? I saw what was in your closet the other morning, and you could definitely use some new clothes." Kanae grumbled, while rolling her eyes.

"Oh Moko-san! I would love too! The two of us dressing in clothes like pretty princesses and— oh, but I don't have any money!" Kyoko said, looking crestfallen. She had been saving all of her money for when she arrived in America.

"Ms. Mogami, why don't you go in anyways and just see if you like anything. I'm sure you and Ms. Kotonami would still have fun playing dress up." Ren suggested with a smile. She had no way of knowing that Ren had actually asked Kanae to come along as a secret weapon. He had asked her earlier to meet them by the clothing store. He had also asked her to help Kyoko pick out new clothes for their trip. He knew if it was only him, he wouldn't have had any luck getting her in the store. If she knew he would be paying for the clothes she picked out as well, he would be dead meat.

"Mo! Come on! We don't have all day!" Kanae said, as she started to push Kyoko through the shop door hurriedly. Ren followed closely behind the two.

Kyoko's eyes were wide as she looked around the shop for the first time. It was definitely bigger then it appeared to be from the outside. Her eyes took in the rows of colorful clothing and the cute white and pink stripped wallpaper. One of the sales clerks greeted them with a smile as they walked in. Kyoko stared at Kanae as she imagined her friend in some of the cute dresses, looking like a princess from a fairytale.

"Hey! Wipe that goofy look off your face! We're here for you, not me stupid!" Kanae huffed, recognizing the dreamy look and far away eyes Kyoko was giving her.

"Aw Moko-san! Can't you try some things on with me too?" Kyoko whined, giving Kanae her puppy dog eyes.

Kanae sighed at the task she knew was ahead of her. The only reason she had agreed to Ren's plan this morning was because she wanted to help out her friend. She was slowly starting to regret this shopping trip, knowing if she didn't play her cards right, Kyoko was going to be difficult to handle. Not that her friend wasn't already difficult, especially since she jumped and yelled excitedly every time she saw her. Today Kanae was going to have to swallow her pride a little bit, in order for things to go smoothly. As she thought of how to respond to Kyoko's begging, an idea suddenly popped into her head.

"Ok, ok! Here's the deal! If you try on everything I pick out for you, afterwards I will let you pick out one thing for me to try on." Kanae said, smirking because she knew her friend couldn't refuse an offer like this.

"Really? Anything?" Kyoko squeaked, her eyes shining brightly.

"Yes that's the deal, but you can't reject anything I make you try on." Kanae sighed, wanting to get it over with.

"Ok! It's a deal Moko-san! I'm so excited! I want to pick your outfit right now!" Kyoko yelled excitedly, skipping towards one of the clothing racks.

"Mo! You don't get to do that till after you're done!" Kanae yelled, grabbing Kyoko and starting to pull her in the direction of the changing rooms. As they started walking Kyoko noticed Ren was talking to the sales clerk. He noticed her looking at him and walked back over to where the two were standing.

"Ms. Mogami I'm sorry but I have to run those errands really quick. You won't mind if I leave for a little while and come back in a couple hours? I'm sure you and Ms. Kotonami will enjoy having some girl time." Ren said, as he smiled at her frozen expression.

"S-sure Mr. Tsuruga-san! I'm sure you have more important things to take care! Thank you for the ride!" Kyoko stuttered, bowing in front of him nervously.

"Have fun and don't get into any trouble!" Ren shouted, as he started heading towards the door of the shop.

"Y-yes s-sir!" Kyoko yelled in reply, watching as he waved and headed out into the afternoon sun.

Ren smirked to himself when he thought of how he was going to have to miss the hilarious scenes of Kyoko trying on clothes. Knowing how the girl was always nervous when it came to these situations. He was glad he had asked Kanae to assist her with her shopping. Although he wouldn't have minded helping her either, but it would have led to something he knew she wasn't quite ready for yet. As he unlocked his car and climbed in, the image of his blushing Kyoko undressing in front of him surfaced in his mind. Her hand was slowing sliding a strap from her hot pink lace bra down her shoulder. How he wanted to grab a hold of her and kiss her roughly, letting himself get lost in the way her satin skin felt against him. Even though this was his wish, he remained seated; his eyes were glued to her every movement. He held his breath as she suddenly looked into his eyes, parted her lips, and honked.

Wait, what the hell? Reality came crashing back to Ren when he realized the red light he had been sitting at, was now green. Drivers were honking and driving around him crazily, yelling for him to pay attention to the road. Ren sighed as he continued his drive back to his apartment. He couldn't allow himself to start thinking like that. They weren't even out of the country yet and already he was having dirty fantasies. He needed to focus on getting everything in order for their vacation, he didn't have time right now to be thinking about things of that nature. He took in a deep breath and slowly let it out, as he tried to remember the things he needed to take care of. He needed to pack all of his essentials for the trip and make a couple of phone calls before he could meet up with Kyoko and Kanae again. Ren felt giddy with impatience to get everything over with. It seemed like it would be forever until it was just him and Kyoko heading off to Los Angeles for a week. Well there would be his parents too, but he was going to make sure she wouldn't find that little fact out. He arrived at his apartment and unlocked his door. He smiled slightly to himself and wondered how Kyoko was doing on her shopping trip.

"Moko-san? Moko-san! Have you picked anything out yet?" Kyoko yelled from behind the curtain of her dressing room. Kanae had pushed her into one of the rooms and told her to sit while she looked through the clothes. It had been about five minutes since she had left, and she was getting anxious imagining what her friend was picking out for her to wear. She squealed when she thought of Moko-san handing her an elegant ball gown and glass slippers, while telling her that they were going to an extravagant ball together. She was interrupted from her daydream by the sound of her friend's voice calling to her.

"Mo! Are you listening to me? I have all of the things I want you to try on, so open the curtain! Kanae yelled sounding a bit muffled.

Kyoko pulled back the curtain and gasped in surprise. She couldn't see her friend's face because she was buried underneath the pile of clothing she was holding out in her arms.

"What? I have to try all of that on?" Kyoko said gloomily, her body starting to slump.

Kanae threw the pile at Kyoko with a grunt and rubbed her aching arms. "We had a deal remember? You agreed to it, so hurry up and try it all on. Make sure to show me each one too. Oh, and when your done with it hand it out to me and I'll take it, ok?" Kanae gave her friend a small smile while motioning her to hurry up and put on the first item she had picked out.

Kyoko instantly perked up and eagerly closed the curtain and grabbed a dress from the top of the pile. The rare smile from her friend had made her feel instantly energetic. She quickly undressed and slipped into a short pink sundress, while adjusting herself in the mirror in front of her. When she was ready, she pushed the curtain aside and jumped out. She twirled for her friend, who was standing with her arms crossed and a bored expression upon her face.

"Nope! Next one!" Kanae said, as she watched her friend's face fall into a frown. "Hey don't worry, there's still the whole pile to go through, I'm sure you'll find something that looks cute."

Kyoko smiled at her friend and skipped back into her fitting room. Kanae gritted her teeth when she thought of how embarrassing the words she had just uttered were. She sighed to herself and pushed her hair back from her face. If things were going to go according to plan, she just had to put up with it a little longer.

"M-moko-san! I've got the next one on!" She heard her friend utter nervously behind the curtain.

"Come out and show me then!" Kanae let out a frustrated sigh, hoping this wasn't how it was going to be for everything she tried on.

Kyoko slowly pulled the curtain back and peeked around the corner at her. Kanae motioned at her with her hand to come out completely and show her. Kyoko finally stepped out fully and clutched her hand together tightly in front of her.

"Mo! Stand up straight and put your hands by your sides so I can see!" Kyoko instantly stood up straighter and moved her hands out of the way. Kanae looked at her friend and nodded her approval. Her friend had come out in the simple bright pink bikini she had picked out. The top supported her breasts by the thin cord tied behind her neck beautifully. Even though Kyoko didn't have the biggest breasts, they appeared fuller as they were being lightly squeezed together by the top. The bottom of the swimsuit stuck to her revealing the curve of her butt perfectly. Instead of the sides being attached by strings, a single pink daisy on each side attached the front and back of the bottom. Kanae had to admit Kyoko looked great, and would be getting a lot of looks on the beach.

"It looks great! You would look really cute on the beach in that." Kanae said, smiling as her friend looked at her with wide eyes.

"Really? It doesn't look strange on me, right Moko? I'm just trying these on for fun, so I won't really be going to the beach in it anyways" She spoke, eyeing her friend suspiciously.

"Mo! It looks fine, I said. I was just saying that if you went to the beach it would look good, it fits you really well." Kanae said, sighing with relief when she saw her friend had bought her excuse.

"Aw Moko! You're such a great friend!" She smiled a beautiful smile and hopped back into the fitting room, whistling a happy tune as she prepared to try on the next outfit in the pile.

In the end Kyoko had tried on everything in the pile except for one thing. She had put it aside for last, hoping that her friend would not make her try it on. Kanae had been rushing back and forth from the room to the sales clerk's counter with every opportunity she had gotten. She had been putting away all of the clothes that didn't look good on Kyoko, and handing all of the ones she thought looked good to the sales clerk. Of course Kyoko was oblivious to her friend's antics, as she whistled to herself happily. The sales clerk was cleverly hiding the pile of clothes Kanae had handed her under the counter. The sales clerk had thought it was a strange situation, but the gorgeous man from before had pushed away all of her doubts with his blinding smile. When he had walked up to her, she felt as though her heart had stopped. She could do nothing but smile and nod, as he handed her his credit card and told her to pay for anything the girl had wanted. He also informed her to keep it a secret from her as well. He gave her a wink and said it was a little surprise for her since they were going away on vacation together. The sales clerk was suddenly distracted from her thoughts when she heard a horrible scream come from the direction of the fitting room.

"Moko-san! Why did you pick this kind of thing out for me?" Kyoko screamed, her body taking on a scary aura. She held out the night gown and stared at her friend with a frightening face.

"Oh, calm down! It's not like anyone's going to see it anyways!" Kanae said, trying to stifle a giggle at her friend's face. As Kyoko continued to stare at her, she lost control and started laughing loudly.

"Moko-san! It's not funny! I-I-I'll look like a p-pervert!" Kyoko yelled, embarrassed as she realized that other customers in the store were staring at them. Kanae stopped laughing abruptly and raised an eyebrow at her blushing friend.

"Hey, we had a deal didn't we? So if you don't try it on, then I won't try anything on." Kanae crossed her arms and looked at her friend menacingly as she spoke.

"Fine! But I'm not stepping outside the fitting room in it! Y-you'll have to come in to see when I'm ready!" Kyoko stuttered, as she pulled back the curtain with a huff and prepared to try the last item on. The last item of course, was a nightgown. Kyoko stepped into the nightgown and looked at herself in the mirror. The nightgown was made of white satin that stopped at her thighs, while the black lace at the top accentuated her breasts perfectly. She turned in the mirror slightly and noticed how the back clung to her and hugged her every curve. The thin black straps hugged her shoulders comfortably as she moved her arms back and forth and stared at her reflection.

"Are you ready yet?" She heard Kanae call to her impatiently through the curtain.

"Yes, come in now" She called back quietly.

Her friend stepped through the curtain and looked her up and down. She stared at her silently and then nodded her head slowly.

"It fits you really nicely; you don't look like a pervert either." Kanae spoke, watching the different expressions pass over her friends face. "What do you think of it?"

"I-it's not as bad as I thought it would be, but I could never wear something like this." Kyoko said, blushing at the thought of wearing the nightgown somewhere besides the fitting room. There was just no way she could pull it off.

"I think you look cute though, like a snow princess." Kanae put on her most girly voice and smile as she spoke to Kyoko. It was definitely embarrassing, but she had to get her friends confidence up somehow.

"Oh Moko! You really think so?" Kyoko jumped at her friend and hugged her tightly.

"Yes! Now get changed, I think Tsuruga-san will be coming back soon." Kanae went back through the curtain and waited until Kyoko handed her the nightgown. She ran quickly to the counter and handed the sales clerk the last item.

"If you could ring it all up and put it in a bag for me to pick up later please." She told the clerk. The clerk did as she was told and quickly rang up all of the clothing, placing it all in a bag which she hid behind the counter. Kyoko had finished changing and was now skipping around the store looking for the perfect outfit she wanted her friend to try on.

"Ok! I've decided! Please try this on Moko!" She finally yelled, after picking up various pieces of clothing.

Kanae sighed as she saw what her friend was holding out to her. She snatched it from her hands and quickly undressed in her changing room, wanting to get it over with as quickly as possible. She muttered to herself grumpily as she pushed the curtain aside and stepped into Kyoko's view.

"I love it! You look so cute Moko!" She screamed, bouncing around excitedly. "Oh wait! Let me get a picture really quick!" She pulled out her phone and snapped a quick picture of her cutely clad friend. Kanae of course, had to disagree with the "cute" part. She was wearing a floor length light pink ball gown that was strapless and had ruffles cascading down the front. Kyoko had also made her wear a white sunhat with huge pink roses covering the brim. She felt ridiculous, and she made a mental note to delete the picture out of Kyoko's phone first chance she got.

After Kanae was finished changing, her and Kyoko waved and said goodbye to the smiling sales clerk. As they headed into the late afternoon sun, a male voice called out from behind them. As they turned in the direction of the voice, they saw Ren walking towards them quickly.

"Sorry about being a little late, I got stuck on a phone call." Ren apologized, when he had caught up to the two girls. "How did the shopping go?"

"Oh! It was very fun! Moko-san made me try on a bunch of clothes and she even said I looked cute in some of them!" Kyoko replied, her eyes taking on a dream-like state.

While Kyoko was off in her dream land, Ren held out his hand to Kanae, as if to shake her hand. Kanae grabbed his hand and pretended to shake it, while passing him back his credit card. This all went unnoticed by Kyoko, who was now busily looking through her phone for the picture of Kanae she had taken earlier.

"Look at this! I made Moko-san try on this pretty princess outfit! Doesn't she look great?" Kyoko exclaimed, holding her phone up for Ren to see.

"Mo! Give me that! Don't show anybody that picture! It's embarrassing!" Kanae yelled angrily, lunging forward while trying to grab the phone.

"Aw Moko! You didn't like it? You were so cute though! You were just like a real princess" She said, sticking out her bottom lip and looking at her friend with sad eyes.

Ren coughed loudly, covering a laugh that had almost slipped out. He thought it was just too adorable the way Kyoko obsessed over her friend and fairytales. It was apparent that her friend didn't share her views on what cute was though, which made it even more hilarious to watch. Ren turned his attention back to the two girls who were still struggling over the cell phone, and cleared his throat. The two friends stopped and then turned to look at the tall man who had been watching their fight with an amused expression on his face. In the sudden silence a loud gurgling sound came from Kyoko's stomach.

Kyoko quickly turned away, her face red with embarrassment, as Ren let out a slight chuckle.

"Hmm since you seem to be hungry, why don't we go get some lunch? We still have some time before the plane leaves and there's a restaurant just a couple shops down from here we could eat at." Ren looked at the girl as he spoke, watching as different emotions flitted across her face. Before the girl could reply, Kanae gave her a push in Ren's direction and gave her one of her stern looks.

"Mo! If you're hungry why don't you just go? Jeez, I don't want to hear your stomach make anymore of those awful noises!" She grumbled, while crossing her arms.

"Moko! Aren't you coming too?" Kyoko asked, as she noticed her friend digging through her purse and pulling out her cell phone.

"Well of course not! I have things I still have to do today! I can't just hang around town with you all day when I have work to do! I just came to say goodbye before your trip. I know if I hadn't, you would be calling me non-stop in America because you didn't get a chance to say goodbye. " She rolled her eyes and started scrolling through her phone to check for any missed calls.

Kyoko suddenly leaped at her and trapped her in a hug, squeezing her so tightly that she started to cut off her friend's oxygen.

"I'll miss you so much Moko! I'll make sure to call you and update you on how my trip is going! I really wish you could come with me! I'll be lonely without my best friend!" She sobbed into her shoulder, still squeezing too tightly.

"Ca-nt brea-the!" Kanae huffed out, with the little air she had left. Kyoko released her friend wiping some excess tears off her face.

"Alright, I have to get going now. Have a good lunch and I'll see you when you get back. Try not to get in any trouble!" Kanae waved goodbye at her friend and Ren. She then hurriedly walked away, pushing the numbers on her dial pad and placing the phone to her ear. "How about we go get some lunch then, Ms. Mogami?" Ren asked, as she turned back around to face him again.

"U-um if it's ok a-and we have time…" She stuttered, turning red again.

When they had reached the restaurant, they were seated in a booth away from other customers at Ren's request. The young waitress drooled as she handed the two their menus, her eyes not leaving Ren's form even as she walked away to let them decide on their food.

Not long after ordering the waitress brought their food out and Kyoko dug into hers hungrily. Ren of course picked at his food, while he watched her eyes light up at the taste of her hamburger topped with an egg. She suddenly looked up at him, catching him staring at her.

"U-uh Mr. Tsuruga? I- If you don't mind me asking, i-is there a reason why you wanted to go to America too?" She asked, while staring down at her food, hoping the demon lord wouldn't get angry at such a stupid question.

"Well I had an offer for a modeling shoot that sounded interesting, and I'm familiar with the area. When I heard you were going, I figured I could be your tour guide. It's your first time right?" His lips curved up devilishly as he said the last line. He wouldn't mind leading his little lamb around L.A. while she clutched his arm tightly, afraid of getting lost. He quickly switched his smile into an innocent one as she looked up at him again. His eyebrows furrowed when he saw her expression had become gloomy and the air around her had started to turn cold.

"Mr. Tsuruga, you are always such a professional! You'll be hard at work while I'll just be goofing around! I don't deserve to have you as a Senpai! Please forgive me!" She shouted, waiting for the demon lord to scold her for being such a bum.

"Ms. Mogami! It's alright! I'm not going to be doing the shoot the whole time, so I'll be goofing around too! You're supposed to have fun, that's why you were invited out there." Ren laughed as her face changed from gloomy to surprised. "Oh, we better hurry up so we have time to make it to your house to pick up your luggage." He said, as he glanced at the time on his phone.

Kyoko shoveled down the last of her lunch while Ren paid the waitress for their meals. As they were walking out of the restaurant towards Ren's car, a thought suddenly struck her.

"Mr. Tsuruga? You said pick up my luggage, didn't you mean pack my luggage?" She asked, while climbing into his passenger seat.

"Oh? Didn't I tell you? It's already been taken care of." He replied innocently.

"Ehhh?"

Kanae waited until Kyoko and Ren were out of sight before she re-entered the clothing store. She picked up the bags of Kyoko's clothing, thanked the sales clerk and walked back outside. A white limo was now waiting outside the store for her. She opened the rear door, threw in the bags and hopped in, reclining against the cool leather inside.

"So how did it go then? Think she suspected anything?" The president asked, as he took a drink from his fancily shaped glass.

"She just thought it was a shopping trip for fun, she never questions me when I suggest girly things for us to do." Kanae grumbled, while remembering the horrible outfit Kyoko had made her try on in the end.

"Well done then. This is the last part of the assignment then. All you have to do is pack her luggage and you're done for the day. Oh, did you want some help with it? I brought some extra costumes I think she would like as well!" he said, suddenly getting excited at the thought of picking out new outfits.

"Mo! I've got it Mr. President, but thank you anyways!" She replied, horrified at the thought of what kind of costumes he had brought with him.

"Oh alright, I suppose you know better what her taste in clothes is then I do." He muttered, looking dejected.

Kanae let out a silent sigh, knowing she had just saved Kyoko from a lot of trouble and embarrassment. Suddenly the limo came to a halt in front of the Daruma-ya.

"Ok, I'll be back." She sighed as she climbed out of the back seat with the bags of clothing.

The owners of the Daruma-ya already knew of the whole ordeal of course, since the president had called them earlier and informed them of the plan. Kanae walked in, said hello to the owners and climbed the stairs to Kyoko's room. As she entered the room, she noticed a big purple suitcase was lying open on her friend's floral patterned bed sheets. She placed the shopping bags down next to the bed, and started to transfer the neatly folded clothes into the suitcase. When she had finished, she turned around and her eyes suddenly drunk in the details of the room she had somehow missed before.

"Jeez she's a weirdo." Kanae giggled, as she surveyed the two posters on the wall with holes here and there. Of course one was of Sho Fuwa and the other was of Ren Tsuruga. She then glanced at a basket below the posters, full of small scraps of cloth, needles, and instructions on making homemade voodoo dolls. She continued to her closet, pulling out pairs of shoes she thought went nicely with the outfits, and packing them in the case. She grabbed some pajamas out of the dresser and tossed them in. She then ran into the bathroom and packed all of the girl's toiletries in a smaller bag. She threw in some of the makeup she had given her for her birthday as well, just in case. She then sighed to herself when she realized that she was finished.

"Ah, almost forgot." She whispered to herself, digging through her purse. She pulled out a daisy shaped picture frame and placed it inside the case. She smiled as she folded a few shirts around it to cushion the fragile frame. Finally zipping the case up, she rolled it out of the room and down the stairs for the owners to give to Kyoko when she arrived. With a wave and a friendly goodbye, Kanae walked back out to the waiting limo. She opened the door and slid in, slamming the door behind her. She closed her eyes while rubbing her aching head vigorously. She really hoped she wasn't going to have to do any more favors in the near future. She was definitely worn out from her day of secrecy.

"Did you get everything? If there's room in her suitcase, I have a couple of scuba diving outfits you could fit in." The president said, sounding hopeful.

"Mo! It was packed really tight! There wasn't anymore room!" Kanae shouted, instantly slashing any of the president's hopes for his kooky outfits.

"Aw damn, I guess there's always next time." He mumbled, pouting like a child.

Ren and Kyoko were now heading towards the President's private jet in silence. When they had arrived at the Daruma-ya, Kyoko had rushed inside only to be stopped by the Okami-san. She only had time to give her a quick hug and a thank you, before she was handed her suitcase and being pushed out the door. As she reached the awaiting car, Ren grabbed the handle from her and lifted the luggage into his arms. He gently placed it beside his black suitcase and slammed the trunk down firmly afterwards.

"Be safe and have fun! We'll miss you Kyoko!" The owners shouted out, as she waved another goodbye and hopped into the passenger seat once again.

The ride to the airport went by quickly, as they both made small talk about the trip. Kuu, of course, was meeting them at the airport around ten in the morning in L.A. As soon as the two made it onboard the private jet, they both seated themselves in identical red velvet chairs. A white wooden table strewn with magazines sat between them. Looking around the jet, you could tell it belonged to the President. Red shag carpet decorated the floors, while white wallpaper with gold trim covered the sides. There was an elegant white dining room table that matched the table between her and Ren, big enough to seat ten people. A golden chandelier hung down above it, glittering brightly. Her eyes swept to a television in one corner, a red wraparound couch and a small white coffee table placed in front of it. The cockpit was hidden behind a red velvet curtain, which a steward had just pushed aside; making sure everything was ready for take off. She then turned in her seat to see that in the back there was also a red door with the word bathroom in elegant gold letters upon it. Kyoko blushed when she noticed that Ren had been watching her take in the details of the jet the entire time, with an amused look on his face.

"S-sorry, I've never seen anything this incredible before." She lowered her head as she felt her face getting hot.

"You have nothing to be sorry for Ms. Mogami, although I think the President outdid himself as usual." He snickered, shaking his head. He knew she was surprised because she had thought they were flying on a normal jet. It had seemed that way since the President had even been silly enough to print out fake tickets. It would have been impossible to fly on a regular plane, because of all of the fan girls of course.

They both buckled their seat belts as they prepared for take off. Kyoko tried to distract herself with a magazine so she wouldn't be tempted to look out the window as they were ascending. When they were finally at a comfortable level, Kyoko removed her seat belt. She noticed Ren was intently reading a magazine about cooking. Kyoko smiled to herself as she removed her music player from her purse and placed her headphones on. She tilted her seat back all the way and adjusted herself until she was comfortable. After a few songs in she felt her eyes grow heavy as the music lulled her to sleep.

Ren placed the magazine back on the table as he watched Kyoko breathe heavily from across the table. He smiled as he thought of how great it was going to be spending a whole week of free time with his Kyoko. Well, not his yet, but hopefully after their trip she would be. He was hoping this trip would change her from looking at him as her senpai to looking at him as her man. He didn't want to rush anything though, so he was going to have to contain himself and go slow. Then there was also the troubling situation of her staying at his parent's house, without her knowing they were his parents. He sighed heavily to himself, as he left his seat and grabbed two thick red blankets hanging over one of the arms of the couch. He tucked one of the blankets carefully around Kyoko's sleeping form. He smiled as he kissed her lightly on the top of her head, whispering a goodnight to her. Even though it wasn't really that late yet, he knew she was tired from all of the running around she had been doing all day. He flicked off the cabin lights and reseated himself in the chair across from her. He tilted his chair back as well and wrapped himself in the other red blanket. He lay there for awhile listening to the humming of the plane and Kyoko's even breath's. His thoughts started to slow as the warmth of the blanket engulfed him. He had a final thought of waking up to Kyoko in the morning, before his eyelids closed and he was fast asleep.

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review! Please let me know what you think of this chapter! :)**

**Thank you also to elfenknight for the help on the spelling of "Kuu". I was confused because my manga spelled it "Koo" but online said "Kuu" hehe thank you for straightening that out ;)  
**


	3. Arrival

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Skip Beat or any of the characters. **

A loud bang startled Kyoko out of her blissful sleep. She blinked her eyes, letting them adjust to the dim sunlight coming through the closed shade of the window beside her. Throwing the blanket off of her, she stood up from her seat and stretched her arms above her head. Looking around the cabin with hazy eyes, she noticed that Ren was no longer occupying his seat.

Curious about the noise that had woke her; she shuffled towards the velvet curtain of the cockpit. Pulling the curtain back slowly, she popped her head into the small quarters of the steward, noticing yet another velvet curtain that covered where the pilot sat. Looking around, her eyes were greeted by a flustered Ren, who was attempting to clean up coffee he had spilled on a small counter and his shirt. Kyoko giggled to herself at the rare sight of her senpai being so discomposed.

Hearing her chuckle, Ren looked up and smiled sheepishly. He pulled himself from off the floor still clutching the now half full coffee pot. Trying to hide his embarrassment, he continued to dry the remaining bits of coffee from his shirt and the counter.

The whole time Kyoko had stood frozen and waiting. She was horrified that she had laughed at him, the demon lord was certain to discipline her. What had she been thinking? He had looked sort of cute while sitting on the ground in a daze, so she had just let it slip without thinking. Gaahh! Now what was she thinking? She couldn't call him that! No! She had just woken up, her brain wasn't functioning properly. Yes, that was the reason. Oh no, now he was focused on her, this was the end.

"Sorry if I woke you, I was making coffee and the plane hit a little turbulence." He chuckled, glancing at his now ruined shirt. "I guess its good I packed some extra clothes."

Kyoko's eyes opened as she looked at him in disbelief. She had squeezed them tight waiting to be yelled at, but now he was apologizing?

"Mr. Tsuruga it's not your fault! I'm sorry; if I had woken up earlier I could have made the coffee instead!" She spoke, bowing in front of him.

Ren looked at the woman in front of him with soft eyes. In truth he had purposefully woken up earlier than usual. He was going to make her coffee and bring her breakfast, waking her up gently. He would watch as her beautiful eyes opened and looked at him sleepily, while a small grin would adorn her sweet lips. Of course things hadn't gone according to the plan. He smiled to himself as he thought about how he would have other opportunities to wake her up with breakfast. The best would be after a long night of—Shit! Can't be thinking about that, can't be thinking about that! Shit, she's looking at me now! Okay, pull yourself together Ren, act like you weren't just thinking dirty thoughts.

Ren took in a deep breathe and let it out slowly. "Ms. Mogami, there's nothing to apologize for. Thankfully I didn't spill all of the coffee, so I'll pour you another cup." He smiled at her as he grabbed the coffeepot, and started to pour it in a cup for her.

"Mr. Tsuruga, you're not mad at me?" Kyoko asked, still not completely convinced that he had forgiven her.

Ren handed her the cup of hot coffee and gave her a huge grin. "Of course not! Here, try one of these muffins, they're really good." Ren told her, handing one to her as he stuffed a blueberry one into his mouth. Kyoko stared at him in shock, as she watched him slowly chew and swallow his muffin. Since when did he eat something on his own accord? This was just too weird!

"Mmm, I have to say when it comes to food, muffins are my only weakness." Ren said, trying to cover his suspicious actions. He knew she was looking at him strange because he was eating something without a fight. Unknown to her, he wasn't hungry at all or did he have a weakness for muffins. He wanted to distract her from the whole coffee incident, so he just picked up the first thing he saw. The muffin kind of made him feel ill in all actuality, and he was hoping she wouldn't want him to eat anymore.

Still skeptical of Ren's unusual love of muffins, Kyoko opened her mouth to voice her concerns. Before she could get out any words, the steward pulled aside the velvet curtain hiding the cockpit.

"Excuse me, but we will be landing shortly, so it would best if you would return to your seats please." He said, smiling and gesturing towards the cabin.

Bringing her coffee and muffin, Kyoko followed behind Ren and reseated herself across from him once again. Taking a bite from her muffin, she watched in interest as Ren lifted the shade covering the window. The cabin was flooded with sunlight, as she blinked and took in the details of the world outside. Sipping the remainder of her coffee, she watched as the glittering ocean approached land. Ren sat back in his seat and watched the quiet form of the girl across from him. He had no need to look out the window when he had a much more beautiful sight in front of him. He sighed, and continued to watch her growing excitement as faraway buildings and cars came into view. He felt very lucky to be able to accompany her on this trip. It was his first visit back home, and he couldn't be happier to have Kyoko share it with him. It was obvious that his father had invited her knowing he would come too. He didn't mind, as long as his parents followed the rules he had conveyed to the president. It had been decided that his parents would call him by his stage name and treat him like a stranger, not a son. He wanted to tell her the truth about his past when the time was right, and he didn't want anyone to spoil his plan. Letting out another small sigh he sat up in his chair a little, while the plane prepared to land. He was hoping he wouldn't ruin the plan himself, as if the start of the morning wasn't enough proof of this. He was startled out of his thoughts by the sound of Kyoko's voice.

"Mr. Tsuruga? Are you feeling alright?" She asked worriedly, noticing that he had closed his eyes tightly with his head in his hands.

"Oh I'm fine, I just feel a little unsettled with the landing." He lied smoothly, opening his eyes and smiling. His stomach was feeling queasy, that was true at least. The real reason was the building excitement/nervousness of what might lie ahead. Well and perhaps that damn muffin he had eaten too, he thought, as the plane finally came to a stop safely on the ground.

As Kyoko started to worry more, she was interrupted by the steward coming out from behind the velvet curtain and opening the large door on the side of the plane. Gathering their remaining things, they thanked the pilot and the steward for the safe flight. The two then made their way to the door and carefully stepped down the make shift stairs leading to the ground. Her feet finally touching ground, Kyoko looked up to see a familiar tall and blonde figure leaning against a limo a little ways from the jet. His eyes were hidden behind a pair of black framed sunglasses, but there was no mistaking the warm smile that lit up his handsome face. Covering the last few feet between them, Kyoko made a running jump and hugged him.

"Father!" She yelled, sneakily trying an attack while he was caught off guard.

"Ha! Trying a surprise attack eh? Son don't forget, your Father is always prepared! You will have to be a lot quicker than that to beat me! I'm very strong you know!" Kuu laughed, easily dodging Kyoko's failed attack.

Still laughing, Kuu looked up and smiled at Ren, who was standing a few feet back from them. Ren returned his smile with a small nod and watched as Kyoko released Kuu and looked up at him with awe-filled eyes. Stepping forward, Ren held out his hand for Kuu to shake.

"It's a pleasure to meet you again Mr. Hizuri. Thank you for inviting me to visit as well. I look forward to spending the next week in your care." Ren spoke, a huge grin adorning his face.

"It's a pleasure to have you Mr. Tsuruga! Ah, speaking of the next week, we better get going. My wife Julie has been going crazy with excitement since I told her you two would be staying with us for the next week. She's a huge fan of yours Mr. Tsuruga, and of course she's excited to meet Kyoko as well." Kuu said, as he pulled the limo's back door open. His wife had been bed ridden for the past few weeks, but when he had told her of the two's visit, she wouldn't stay still! She had been preparing their rooms and the rest of the house even though he had told her the maids could take care of it. She wasn't really allowed to leave the house due to her illness, so she had been ecstatic with the idea of entertaining guests for the next week. It was going to be difficult for his wife to not show her affection towards Ren, so he had covered it up with the story that she was a huge fan. He didn't appear to be, but he was in fact very nervous of their son's first return home.

He climbed into the limo behind Ren and Kyoko and shut the door easily behind him. Sitting himself next to Kyoko and across from Ren, he smiled at the two and asked about their flight. Kyoko told him excitedly about the flight and her shopping trip with Moko, while stopping occasionally to point excitedly out the window and ask her Father questions about the changing scenery. Ren made small talk as well, discussing one of his latest roles and the modeling shoot he had in a couple of days.

Soon enough they were in front of a black iron gate surrounded by thick concrete walls. The iron gates parted to allow the limo entrance, and it continued down the smoothly paved driveway. Kyoko looked on in wonder at the many different trees, bushes and flowers that grew around the humongous white mansion. The driveway ended in a cul-de-sac, where a beautiful fountain flowed in the middle.

As the limo stopped, the back door was opened swiftly by the chauffeur, who closed the door as soon as the three were out and carried there luggage up to their awaiting rooms for later. Kuu led the two guests up the stairs and in through the front door of the mansion.

If Kyoko had been amazed by the outside, the inside left her even more speechless. The foyer was beautiful, with marble floors and a marble staircase on each side leading up to the second and third floors. A silver chandelier hung from the ceiling, sparkling brilliantly in the late morning sun. Before she could observe every little detail a female voice chimed from the top of the stairs.

"Hello! I'm so glad you're finally here!" Julie said, walking down the stairs while clutching the silver banister. "Ah! You must be Kyoko! Oh, is it alright if I call you that? I'm so excited to meet you!"

"N-nice to meet you Mrs. Hizuri. T-thank you for having me as your guest, I would be very happy if you called me Kyoko. Your home is very beautiful. " She said nervously, bowing in front of Julie.

"Oh! You're so sweet, and please call me Mother! I know we just met, but after hearing all of Kuu's stories about you, I feel like I've already met you!" She giggled sweetly.

She turned away from Kyoko and smiled at Ren with happy eyes. "It's very nice to meet you Mr. Tsuruga! You're much more handsome up close than in the movies I have to say! I'm so happy that you could come to visit us as well!" She spoke, tears welling up and threatening to fall from her big brown eyes. She brushed her long golden waves back from her face nervously, as she attempted to collect herself.

"Thank you for inviting me to your lovely home Mrs. Hizuri. I look forward to staying in your care for the next week." Ren said, smiling happily while taking her hand and planting a soft kiss on the back of it.

"Well speaking of beautiful homes, why don't we give you two a quick tour of the place?" Kuu said, while clearing his throat.

Kyoko's eyes lit up with excitement as she was led along with Ren towards the first room of the tour. It was indeed a beautiful house, as they walked around for almost an hour taking in detail after detail. They walked through the living room, kitchen, dining room, garden and pool house before they made their way to the second floor. There they were shown the guest rooms, the game room and workout room before they moved onto the final floor. The third floor consisted of more guest rooms, an office, a maid quarters and Kuu and Julie's room, with a kitchen attached of course. After the tour, Kuu had to leave for a little bit to take care of some last minute things so that he could ensure that for the next week he wouldn't be bothered. He apologized to them both, but assured them both he would be back a little bit before dinner, and this way they would have some time to get settled. Julie excused herself to their upstairs bedroom so she could rest before dinner.

As they made their way to their separate rooms, they both chatted about the day, Ren claiming he was going to take a nap, while Kyoko thought a shower wasn't half bad of an idea.

"Ms. Mogami, if you have trouble with anything, don't hesitate to come and get me." Ren said, giving her a last smile as they arrived in front of their rooms.

Kyoko nodded and said a word of thanks to Ren, as she opened the door across from Ren's and stepped inside. Closing the door behind her, she sighed at the thought of being able to finally take a nice long shower. Her room was enormous, much bigger than her one back home. She walked across the white carpet to look at a vintage movie poster that hung on the dark red wall. After studying it she walked over to her luggage, which lay on top of a king sized bed. Opening her luggage she was surprised to find all of the clothes she had tried on with Moko folded neatly inside. She smiled to herself when she remembered how much fun she always had with her friend. Of course she wondered if her friend had paid for all of her clothes as well. She would have to give her a call later to say thank you, and to let her know she had made it here safely. When she returned she was definitely going to pay her back somehow, there was no way she was letting her friend pay, it was probably very expensive. While laying out the clothes on her bed, Kyoko's hand hit something hard. She pulled out a purple daisy-shaped frame with a picture of her and Moko eating ice cream cones. She giggled to herself as she placed the frame on the nightstand beside her bed, remembering the first outing she had with Moko. Still in deep thought, Kyoko took out her makeup bag and placed it in the large bathroom while whistling softly. She stopped short when her hand touched the last item of clothing in the bottom.

"S-she bought that pervert night gown too!" Kyoko whispered to herself, horrified. She decided to place it with her other clothing anyways, but hid it under the pile out of view. At this moment though, she had a horrible realization.

Her dear and beloved friend had forgotten to pack her bras and underwear.

Kanae awoke to a loud ringing in her ears. She groggily turned over and felt in the darkness for the source of the annoying ringing. Finally her fingers touched her phone and she hit the answer button mumbling a sleepy hello.

"MOKO-SAN!" the voice screamed, making her pull her phone away from her head and wince. She sat up in bed and rubbed her head, wishing that she was still dreaming.

"Do you have any idea what damn time it is?" Kanae yelled into the phone grumpily.

"Oh I-I'm sorry Moko-san, but there is something important I have to tell you!" Kyoko wailed.

"It better be damn important then! Although I don't know what could be so important that you couldn't wait till later to tell me!" Kanae said through gritted teeth.

"Moko! Y-you forgot to pack my undergarments! What am I going to do now?" Kyoko said desperately.

"Mo! I'm sorry I forgot but just go to the store and buy some! Is that all you called for?" Kanae sighed, rubbing her forehead gingerly. Shit, she knew she had forgotten something.

"B-but Moko! I don't know my way around here and I don't know anyone that could take me!" Kyoko yelled, sounding even more desperate.

"Isn't Tsuruga-san there with you? Why don't you ask him to take you, I'm sure he wouldn't mind." Kanae said, smiling evilly at herself. There was a very long pause in which Kanae could almost feel the rays of Kyoko's doom seeping through the phone. She held the phone away from her face and laughed to herself, imagining the face her friend was making on the other side. When she had settled down and put the phone back against her ear, Kyoko was mumbling something incoherently.

"What was that? Speak up!" Kanae said, another case of giggles starting to erupt again.

"I can hear you laughing Moko-san! This isn't funny you know! How am I supposed to ask him that kind of thing! He will think I'm some kind of pervert!" Kyoko huffed.

"Mo! I said I was sorry! Look, you don't have to tell him what you want to buy! Just tell him some things were missing from your luggage and you need to go to the store! That's all I can do to help you! I'm going to bed so I'll talk to you later!" Kanae yawned.

"Wait! I told you I can't do that! Moko!" Kyoko tried one last time.

"Well then you'll have to go commando for your whole trip, which is more embarrassing?" Kanae said, hanging up afterwards.

Kyoko sat and stared at her phone trying to think of all of her options. She hated to admit it but Moko was right and there was really no one she could ask except for Tsuruga-san. It would be too late by the time Kuu got home and she couldn't ask Julie since she was not well enough to leave the house. Kyoko sighed and left her room to the one across the hall. Standing in front of the door she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and tapped on the door. She clutched herself nervously waiting for the demon lord to awake from his slumber. She waited with baited breath as the door slowly opened and a sleepy Ren stood before her. His half closed eyes snapped open as soon as he saw Kyoko standing before him.

"Mogami-san? Is everything okay?" Ren asked worriedly, noticing Kyoko's nervous behavior.

"U-um Tsuruga-san, I-I'm sorry to wake you, b-but I u-uh need to get something important from the store! I-I'm sorry but if you could please accompany me!" Kyoko said, bowing in front of him.

"Of course I can come with you, there's nothing to apologize for. Let me just tell the chauffeur to get the car ready, and I'll meet you downstairs." Ren said, chuckling at Kyoko's surprised look. Had she expected him to say no?

"Oh, and what did you need to get?" Ren asked, as Kyoko started to walk away.

"U-uh w-well some clothing." Kyoko said, her eyes shifting nervously.

"Did you not like the ones in your luggage?" Ren asked, confused.

"N-no I love the clothes, I'm just missing a few things." Kyoko replied, avoiding Ren's gaze and blushing lightly.

"Ok, well I'll tell the driver to take us to a clothing store then. I'll be down in a minute." Ren said, flashing a smile.

Kyoko stared out the window of the white car that was taking her and Ren towards her doom. Her thoughts were quickly thinking of a plan to distract Ren in the store so she could buy her things without him noticing. It was already embarrassing enough with him sitting next to her in the back of the car, their bodies feeling way too close for her liking. She felt like she might stop breathing at any given moment. Finally the long awkward car ride was over, as they both climbed out of the car and headed inside the shop. The store was rather large and very girly, Kyoko noted, as she started to look around for the lingerie section. She had thought that Ren would wander off or stand near the entrance while she was browsing, but to her horror he stuck to her almost like glue. Kyoko tried to remain calm as she tried to think of a way to escape from her "bodyguard". An idea suddenly formed in her head and she decided to try out some of her acting skills on Ren.

"Father! I didn't know you shopped here!" She shouted and waved over Ren's shoulder.

As Ren slowly turned with a confused expression, Kyoko took the chance to roll under one of the clothing racks and half squat, half run towards the lingerie section she had spotted earlier. Knowing she was hidden from view, she hurriedly picked out enough undergarments in her size to last her for the trip. She peeked around the store carefully to make sure Ren wasn't in sight of the cash register. Deciding that it was all clear, Kyoko started to make her way towards the register. She breathed a sigh of relief once the cashier had bagged her purchases and she was on her way out the door. Standing in the doorway of the store she looked up and down the street, but still could not spot Ren. Just as she was pulling out her phone to call him, she felt a warm gentle air trail from her neck up to her ear.

"That wasn't very nice. You shouldn't play tricks on your tour guide." Ren murmured in her ear.

"Gah! I'm sorry Tsuruga-san! I thought I had really seen him!" Kyoko whimpered, scared as the demon lord looked down at her.

Bending down so he could face her, he looked straight into her eyes with a devilish grin. "Hmm well you'll have to do something for me now, since I find it hard to forgive such a dirty trick." He said, watching as her eyes took on a look of horror.

"W-what do you want me to do?" She asked, trying to hide back the fear in her voice. She would do anything, as long as he could forgive her. She didn't want to lose the trust of her senpai.

"I'll let you know when I think of something. Let's get going, don't run away from me again, it's dangerous." He said, as he straightened up to his full height again.

As they sat in the car returning to the mansion, Ren stared out the window lost in thought. He hated having to scold her, but she had almost given him a heart attack when she had run away from him like that. When he had turned back around to see her disappearing around a clothing fixture, he had quietly snuck behind her to see what she was up to. He was curious as he watched her look from side to side as if she was on some kind of top secret mission. Blood had rushed to his face as he saw her pick up a number of panties and bras checking the sizes by holding them up to her body. Biting his lip as he watched, he had been very thankful to be hidden behind a tall rack of clothing. He bit his lip even harder, trying to not shout out the dirty thoughts racing through his mind as he watched. Ah, I like the pink ones…Ah, damn those are sexy too… Hmm, I guess it doesn't really matter as long as I get to rip them off you later. Oh, this is bad; I'm getting turned on just by her picking out underwear. Shit, got to calm down, or I'lI creep her out. Ok, she's heading towards the register; I'll follow behind her when she's leaving out the door. I think this is the perfect opportunity to tease her for pulling that trick on me, wonder what I can get away with?

He glanced at the girl beside him and watched as she stared out the window, a slight pink flush adorning her cute face. He could tell she was more embarrassed than angry at his flirtatious behavior. Well at least it seemed he was heading down the right path to have her recognize him as a man. The car stopped in front of the mansion, and they climbed out of the car making their way up the stairs to their separate rooms.

"Thank you very much Tsuruga-san! I'm very happy that you came with me! I'm very sorry about what happened though. Please don't go easy on me with your punishment! I know I deserve the worst for what I did to my trusting senpai!" Kyoko said, gloom circling around her form as she bowed again.

"It was no problem Mogami-san, I'm glad I could help. I'll tell you what you'll have to do for me after dinner. Oh and Hizuri-san will be back soon, which means dinner will be ready as well." Ren said, chuckling lightly.

When he had gone into his room, Kyoko took the time to gather up all of her clothes and wash and dry them. By the time she had hung the last bit of clothing in her closet, a knock sounded on her door. Opening the door she was told by the maid that dinner was indeed ready. Walking into the dining room, a long wooden table was already set with an entire feast. Sitting in a chair across from Julie and Ren, Kyoko noticed that Kuu was sitting by himself at the other end of the table.

"Ah! I see you have arrived! This half of the table is Father's share son! Help yourself to the other half though!" Kuu shouted down the table, while piling food high on his plate. Kyoko giggled at her Father's eating habits and began to eat her own portion of food.

Dinner was not as awkward as she thought it would be, as they all made jokes about Kuu's eating habits and discussed a variety of other things. Kuu would occasionally stop from gulping down his food to ask them a question or respond to a joke told by the other group. Julie eyes were light and happy as she talked to Ren and Kyoko, scolding Ren on his eating habits every chance she got. When dinner was over, Kyoko and Ren started to help clean up, but were ushered by Julie and Kuu to the living room before they could protest. Kuu and Julie sat on a long white couch while Ren and Kyoko sat in matching chairs on either side of the couch.

"Hey I forgot to tell you guys at dinner, but I've got a special plan for tomorrow! I got tickets to the amusement park!" Kuu said, excitedly waving the tickets at them.

"Really? I'm so excited! I've never been to one before! Thank you Father, you're the best!" Kyoko squealed in delight.

"Thank you very much Mr. Hizuri. It sounds like a lot of fun." Ren smiled, watching Kyoko bounce in her seat.

"Are you coming too Mother?" Kyoko asked, smiling at Julie.

"Ah, I'm afraid I won't be able to join you three because of my health, but we'll find some fun things to do around the house I'm sure." Julie said, winking at Kyoko.

"I really look forward to that!" Kyoko replied, getting even more excited.

They all chatted some more, as Kuu decided what movie he wanted to pick out for them all to watch. Finally deciding on one of his old movie roles, Kuu popped it in and turned on the big screen TV that took up almost the entire wall. The movie was great, even with Kuu stopping it sometimes to share a story or brag about how hard a certain part was to act out.

As they all said their good nights, Ren and Kyoko headed up the stairs together stopping in the hallway outside their rooms.

"So about that thing I want you to do for me." Ren said, an evil smile forming on his face.

**Gah! Sorry it's been awhile since I have updated! Please please review and let me know what you think! Ren's a really big creepy pervert in this chapter, I mean hiding behind racks? Well try and get the next chapter up soon! ;D**


	4. Amusement

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of it's characters.**

It was midmorning when Ren heard the sound of loud music coming from somewhere close by. Half awake and wanting the sound to go away, he rolled out of his bed and hit the floor hard with a loud thump. Remembering the fact that he was not in his extremely large bed at home, he slowly lifted himself off of the floor to find the source of the noise. Rubbing his head and looking around, he located his phone and pressed the answer button when he noticed the caller.

"Hello?" Ren yawned into his phone.

"Ah! Did I wake you? You must have had quite a night if you're still in bed this late in the day!" Mr. Yashiro said with a chuckle.

"No, but isn't late for you to be up as well?" Ren asked, knowing full well what his manager was implying.

"Well I had some paperwork to look over, but I wanted to call to make sure you knew the time for your shoot tomorrow." He replied, pouting that Ren hadn't slipped anything about the night before.

"Ah, thank you, but you told me before I left for the trip. I'll let you go now so that you can rest." Ren said, grinning because he knew what was coming next.

"Wait! I also wanted to ask how your trip was going! Is Kyoko doing ok?"

"Well we haven't done what we've wanted yet, but the trip is going well." Ren said, grinning even bigger. He knew his manger was probably taking what he had just said the wrong way.

"What! Did you tell her you…? What did you do?" Mr. Yashiro sputtered excitedly.

"Do what? We haven't gone out of the house much yet, but today we're going to the amusement park. I'm about to go get ready, since I'm sure we will be leaving soon." Ren said, trying to play dumb to what Mr. Yashiro had just asked.

"Well promise to call me later! Let me know how everything goes! I want to hear how the shoot goes as well!" He said, still not giving up.

"Alright, I promise to call you later. Have a good night." Ren said, snapping his phone shut before his manager could say anything else. He chuckled to himself, knowing his manager would be waiting to hound him even more later on. It was just too much fun teasing him when he got overexcited.

Ren walked across the room to his suitcase in search of clothes to wear for the day. Bent over his suitcase, he suddenly heard a soft knocking on the bedroom door.

"Mr. Tsuruga? I was sent to inform you that breakfast will be served shortly. Also I have some fresh towels for you sir." A maid's voice softly floated through the door.

Wanting to open the door to reply, Ren panicked when he realized that he was in fact naked. It had been hot last night so he had decided to sleep in the nude for comfort's sake. Now crouching over his suitcase, he panicked as the door knob started to jiggle. He dove for the door and opened it a crack, hiding his body behind the door. Sticking his head through the crack he smiled at the startled maid holding a pile of towels in her arms.

"Ah, sorry about that! Thank you very much for the towels, if you would please tell everyone that I will be down shortly." Ren said, smiling and taking the towels from the maid. With a final nod and smile Ren closed the door and sighed at his close encounter.

Grabbing some clothes he headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. Opening the frosted glass shower door, he stepped onto the cold stone floor and twisted the knob until hot water poured on to his awaiting body. The water vibrated against his body, as he stood in the shower lost in thought. He smirked to himself as a flashback of last night surfaced in his mind.

"W-what do you want me to do for you?" Kyoko asked, avoiding Ren's penetrating gaze.

"Well since we're going to the amusement park tomorrow, I thought it would be wise if you stuck close to me. It would be troublesome if you were to get lost." Ren spoke smoothly.

"What about Hizuri-san? He'll be there too! He could keep an eye on me as well!" Kyoko argued.

"Well I talked with him earlier, and he said he's not one to go on rides, and would rather hang around in the food courts. So I guess that means you'll have to listen and do what I say?" Ren replied, leaning in a little closer to Kyoko to make sure he had her attention.

"I-I'm not five you know! I can handle things myself!" Kyoko scoffed, annoyed at how Ren was treating her like a child.

"Hmm you say that now, but you never know what pervert could be lurking around the bumper cars." Ren teased her, becoming amused by the changes in emotion flitting across her face.

"W-w –w?" Kyoko tried to reply, at a loss for words.

"See? I made my point. You should get some sleep now; we have a long day ahead of us." Ren said, smiling and opening the door to his bedroom swiftly. Still amused, he watched as she stomped into her room and shut her door while muttering to herself.

Now, as he stood in the shower watching the remaining suds swirl down the drain, he wondered if he taken things a little too far. Well, his reasoning seemed pretty logical; there would be no way for her to suspect his real reasoning. He didn't want other men hitting on her, so of course what better way to prevent it than sticking as close to her as possible? Switching off the water he stepped out of the shower and continued to get ready for the day. Throwing on a black polo shirt and dark denim jeans, he headed downstairs to join the others for breakfast. Sitting down across from Kyoko, his eyes took in her outfit for the day. Dark Denim shorts and a white halter top with three pink heart buttons traveling down from between her breasts. Her breasts looked like they were being squeezed a little tight, maybe he could just unbutton….a little air…that would be…

"Mmm, so good." He spoke aloud accidently.

"Um, Tsuruga-san? I asked you what you wanted for breakfast?" Kyoko said, looking confused and pointing to all of the food on the table.

Realizing he was still staring, he quickly pointed to a large plate of muffins that just happened to be in the same line of sight.

"Oh, sorry! I was just thinking how good those muffins looked." He lied, grabbing one from the plate Kyoko offered.

"Ah, Kyoko was just telling me about how those are your favorite! Why not have a few more? I've already had two plates! You'll need your energy for the day!" Kuu spoke, through a mouthful of pancakes.

Ren reluctantly grabbed two more muffins from the plate. Taking a bite, he noticed that there was someone missing from the table.

"Where's Mrs. Hizuri?" He asked, swallowing down the bite from his muffin.

"She's still in bed, so I brought her up breakfast earlier. With all that running around she did before your visit, I'm afraid she tired herself out." Kuu said, while grabbing another plate of pancakes.

"Is she going to be ok?" Kyoko asked, taking a bite of her toast.

"She's fine, she's fine! Just needs a little rest, that's all!" Kuu assured her.

After they had finished breakfast, the trio climbed into Kuu's red convertible and were on there way. After an hour and a half of driving and talking about different things they arrived. While Ren and Kyoko applied sun block, Kuu pulled on a baseball cap and large sunglasses in order to disguise himself. Kyoko's eyes grew large with excitement, as they walked to the entrance and handed over their tickets.

"Well I hear some hamburgers calling my name, so you kids have fun!" Kuu said, making a beeline for a café right by the entrance.

"Father! I thought you said you'll ride something with us!" Kyoko called after him.

"I will later, but father's got to take care of his stomach first!" Kuu called over his shoulder, waving the two onward.

"That man's stomach is unbelievable." Ren said to Kyoko, shaking his head. After the three muffins he had choked down earlier, his stomach felt painfully full. Those fucking muffins were going to be the death of him yet. He was hoping she wanted to go on something light for the first ride.

"Hey Tsuruga-san! Let's go on that! I saw it when we were in the parking lot! It looks really fun!" Kyoko said, unable to contain her excitement.

Of course, he had to jinx himself. She had picked the scariest looking rollercoaster as their first target. He could feel his stomach tying in a knot already just looking at it. Noticing Kyoko had suddenly gone silent, he glanced at her to see a horrified look on her face. Good, maybe while they had been walking closer to the ride she had noticed how scary it was up close.

"U-um Tsuruga-san? I'm so sorry! I-I shouldn't be ordering you around! I-I'm sure there are other things you would rather ride." Kyoko said, preparing for the demon lord to come out.

"No, I was just thinking about going on that one too. Let's go!" Ren chuckled lightly.

Noticing she was still reluctant, Ren grabbed her hand and dragged her to the end of the waiting line of the ride. Still in shock, Kyoko didn't realize that Ren had still not let go of her hand.

"Huh, the sign says it's an hour wait from this point." Ren said, craning his neck around to try and see the front of the line. These words were unheard by Kyoko, who was still muttering to herself in a scary manner. Feeling a small squeeze on her hand, Kyoko looked up.

"Hey don't worry about those kinds of things. This is a vacation; you're supposed to have fun." Ren said, giving her his brilliant smile.

"B-bu-t you're—" She started to protest.

"Why don't you forget that I'm your senpai for this trip? Just act normal, I don't need any special treatment. I won't get mad at you, promise." He said, giving her a wink.

Suddenly remember they were still holding hands, Kyoko let go and blushed slightly. Ren watched her face grow red and chuckled to himself silently. At least he had gotten the reaction he wanted.

After a long wait and building impatience, they were finally the next in line. Sitting side by side, they buckled and harnessed themselves in tightly. Ren's stomach was now filled with butterflies as well as blueberry muffins. As the coaster rattled slowly up the steep incline, Ren turned to Kyoko.

"Look at the view from here!" He shouted to her.

Kyoko only had time to nod before they were both sent straight down at a heart-stopping speed. She screamed as they were twisted and turned, Ren silent beside her. At the end of the ride, the two made their way off the coaster with their legs shaking and hearts still racing.

"Woah, that was really fun!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Ren, who felt like he was going to toss his breakfast, managed a weak nod.

"Tsuruga-san, are you feeling ok? You look kind of pale." She asked, worry clear in her voice.

"I'm fine; I just need to sit down for a minute." He replied, scanning the park for the nearest bench. Weaving their way through the crowd of people, they finally sat down. After a few minutes, Ren regained his composure and turned to face Kyoko.

"Alright, I'm feeling better now. Is it ok if I pick the next ride?" He asked her.

"S-sure, what do you want to ride?" Kyoko asked, still worried.

"I was thinking the bumper cars; they've always been my favorite." He replied, grinning from ear to ear. Still grinning, he stood up and held out his hand for her.

"W-why do you want my h-hand?" She stuttered.

"This way we don't get separated in the crowd of course." He smoothly replied.

"U-um, we-ll…w-h-at—" She started to argue, but was interrupted by his firm grip and pull.

"Let's see, the signs point this way for the bumper cars." Ren said, pulling Kyoko alongside him. The line was much shorter for the bumper cars, to their relief. Each strapping themselves into their own car, they waited for the light to turn green. As soon as it did, Ren immediately headed straight for Kyoko's car. He crashed her into a wall, laughing as she tried to steer her car away from him. She chased him as he sped away, bumping and turning around along the way. Finally catching him she slammed him into another car, laughing as Ren frantically steered his wheel around. When the ride came to an end, Ren and Kyoko exited still feeling a little dizzy.

"Are you hungry?" Ren asked suddenly, noticing Kyoko had grown quiet again.

"Y-yes a little." She replied, quietly. Why had she thought he was cute for an instant while riding the bumper cars? As they ate their food in silence, Kyoko kept running the thought through her mind over and over again. Suddenly a familiar figure walked through the entrance of the café.

"Hey kids! How is everything going? Father's having fun sampling all the foods!" Kuu said, sitting down beside Kyoko. She quickly filled him in on their adventures, completely forgetting about her present troubles.

"How about we all go ride something together? I've got the perfect thing you'll both love!" Kuu said excitedly, grabbing the two by the arms and heading out of the café.

Ren sighed to himself when he saw where Kuu was taking them. The carousel, how old did he think they were? There was no way that—

"Waah! I can't wait to ride! Father! Look! I want to ride the pink one! It's so beautiful!" Kyoko shouted, unable to contain herself. Since there was hardly a line, they got on the ride almost immediately. Kuu was riding in front with a grey horse, while Kyoko was on hers in the middle. Ren was grumpily bringing up the rear on a purple one.

"It's so magical! I wish Moko was here to share this!" Kyoko yelled, hugging her horse tightly.

"Tag! Father's horse is going faster than yours, there's no way you'll get me back!" Kuu boasted.

"No way! I'll beat you! Just watch!" Kyoko shouted, while leaning forward, even though it was hopeless.

Sure Ren thought the ride was lame, but he wasn't regretting getting on it anymore. He had the perfect view of Kyoko's ass right in front of him. He watched as it wiggled in front of him as she strained to hit Kuu with her arm. He felt a wave of different fantasies flow through his brain as he watched. Hmm might be nice to do it on a carousel, might make it even more interesting if it moved too. Shit, way to turn family fun time into your dirty fantasies Ren. Focus on the ride, there are kids here, they don't need to see your other pole.

When the ride had ended they headed to the carnival games, Kuu and Kyoko competing fiercely against each other. After awhile of games, Kuu claimed he was hungry again and headed to the nearest café.

"Gaah! Look! A princess! She's so pretty!" Kyoko exclaimed. A princess surrounded by a small crowd was taking pictures with different park-goers.

"Ooh! I want a picture with her! Let me just grab my—" Kyoko froze as she realized she had left her camera at the house.

"Oh? Did you forget to bring your camera? Well that gift shop over there is selling them. We can go buy one real quick." Ren said, grabbing Kyoko by the arm and walking over. After he had made his purchase, the two headed back to where the princess was standing. When it was Kyoko's turn, she eagerly put her arms around the princess, smiling widely as Ren snapped the picture.

"I can't wait to see how it turned out!" Kyoko said, her eyes off in a dream world.

"Ah, but I forgot to tell you that you owe me another favor now. Since you so foolishly left your camera at home, and I had to get you another one." Ren whispered softly in her ear.

Ren's hot breath sent goose bumps traveling down her neck as it caressed her. She gulped as he whispered the "favor" he wanted from her that night.

"T-Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko whimpered, her face growing hot with embarrassment.

"Well, I'll see you tonight then. If you don't come, I'll find you. It's only fair, since I helped you." Ren said, a wolfish grin lighting up his face. Knowing he wouldn't take no for an answer, Kyoko nodded at him in embarrassment.

After going on a few more rides and getting souvenirs for their friends back home, they decided to call it a day. The sun had already set, and the park would be closing soon. Finding Kuu wasn't very hard, as he was still in the same café they had left him. Walking through the parking lot in search of their car, Kyoko realized once again that her hand was attached to Ren's. Slowly letting go she wondered how the hell she hadn't noticed sooner. Oh god, was she getting use to it? She had only agreed because of the crowds of people, but there was really no reason for it now. Oh no, was she liking it?

"What's not to like? His hand was so warm and—" Kyoko's angel started to say.

"Hey, there's no way it was, you were just imagining things." Kyoko's demon minion whispered, pushing the angel out of the way. Yes, that was right, there was nothing to it.

Arriving at the car, they climbed in and stopped for a quick dinner along the way home. When they had at last made it home, Kyoko and Ren thanked Kuu for taking them. Giving her a hug and kiss goodnight, Kuu excused himself for an early bedtime.

Heading up the stairs, Ren winked at Kyoko before he closed his bedroom door. Oh how he couldn't wait until midnight. Kyoko nervously shuffled into her room, wanting to call her friend and tell her about her day. She decided to wait until tomorrow, knowing her friend was probably busy at the moment. Reading a magazine to pass the time, it was ten minutes till midnight before she knew it. Opening one of the dresser drawers, she pulled out her hot pink bikini and tied the loose strings tightly around her neck. Grabbing a towel from her bathroom, she wrapped it around herself and slowly made her way down the stairs and to the backyard. Walking along the stone pathway, she spotted a glow of lights in the distance. As she got closer, a large pool and hot tub were surrounded by palm trees and flowers. Different colored lights covered the palm trees, the glow reflecting off the pool water and polished stone surrounding it. To the left side of the pool, stairs led up to a hot tub surrounded by more glowing palm trees. To the right side of the pool a large patio area with a few loveseats, chairs and a bar sat, tiki torches were lit around the area making their shadows dance eerily. Swimming in the pool at the moment was Ren, his arms gliding gracefully through the water. He stopped when he noticed Kyoko making her way towards him.

"Hey come on in! The water's pretty warm!" Ren called to her with a grin.

Nervously she dropped her towel over one of the chairs and slowly made her way to the edge of the pool. She dipped her toes into the water before submerging her lower half into the water. He was right, the water was warm.

Ren swam around trying to get rid of his dirty thoughts and his boner from a moment before. He had watched in awe as she dropped her towel and walked towards him. The way her body moved was so sexy and sensual he couldn't take his eyes away. He had stopped swimming to watch as she dipped her toes in the water checking for warmth. He wanted to dunk her in the pool and tell her if it was too cold, that he would lick her body until she felt nice and warm. Shit, calm down or she's going to see your pool noodle, and it won't be floating.

"Tsuruga-san? Are you okay? You've been swimming in circles for the past five minutes." Kyoko called out to him.

"Yeah, sorry, I was just getting use to the temperature of the water." He said, swimming towards her as he noticed his boner was no longer as apparent. As he got close to her he made a tidal wave with his arms completely drenching Kyoko's head.

"Gaah!" She yelled, blinking the water out of her eyes and splashing him back. A splash war had begun. After awhile, Ren challenged Kyoko to a race to the other side of the pool.

"Whoever loses has to carry the winner piggyback across the pool three times." Ren smirked evilly.

"W-what? Wa-ait—" Kyoko started.

"Go!" Ren shouted, swimming frantically.

"No way!" Kyoko yelled, swimming after him. Soon she caught up with him and had passed by him effortlessly. The winner of course was Kyoko, but Ren would never tell her he had lost on purpose.

"Y-you don't really have to keep the bet." She said, as he swam closer to her.

"Ah, but I lost didn't I? It's only fair." He chuckled as he lifted her onto his back. She hung off his back, not wanting to move being in such an awkward position.

"That's not how you do it. Here, raise your legs." Ren huffed, as he lifted her up and shifted her legs around his torso. Grabbing her thighs tightly, he pulled until she was firmly against his back.

"Gaaah! N-no! P-put me down! It's too embarrassing!" Kyoko shouted, flailing her arms around.

"Why? It's like giving a little kid a piggyback ride, nothing to be embarrassed about." Ren replied, trying to get her under control, as she was starting to slip. Finally they both fell back into the water, Kyoko's face extremely red with embarrassment.

"I-I'm just going to swim a couple of laps real quick and then I think I'll go to bed." She sputtered.

"I'm going for a quick dip in the hot tub, why don't you join me when you're finished with your laps?" He replied with an innocent look.

"O-okay, I'll be there in a minute then." She replied, giving in. As he exited the pool, she swam to get the strange thoughts out of her head. Ho-ly sh-it, I felt him up! I touched his chest, and my foot touched h-his t-thing! He probably thinks I'm a huge pervert now! How can I look him in the eyes! Calm, must remain calm. Maybe he didn't notice?

Ren had been watching her from the hot tub with an amused look on his face. It seemed like a whirlpool of despair was circling her at the moment. He grinned to himself; he had to be getting to her.

At last Kyoko finished her laps and walked over to where Ren awaited in the hot tub. Ren watched as water dripped off her body, the light from the palm trees making her skin glow. Fuck was he thankful for foam in hot tubs. It made hiding unwanted lower attention so much easier.

"So Tsuruga-san, don't you have your photo shoot tomorrow?" Kyoko asked quietly. So quietly he almost didn't even hear her.

"Yes, it's in the afternoon at the beach. Actually the beach isn't far from here. You should come as well, so I have company. Plus the view is beautiful." He said, staring at her as he said the word "beautiful".

"Well, I don't know what Hizuri-san has planned for tomorrow, so I-I might be able to come." She spoke, staring at the white froth of bubbles in front of her.

"I'd really love it if you did." Ren replied softly. Kyoko who was still lost in thought, didn't hear him.

"I had a lot of fun today with you; I think it's about time we head to bed though." Ren said, pulling himself out of the water, and wrapping a towel around his dripping body. Kyoko got out and did the same, while Ren put out the torches. Together they walked back to the house, each lost in their own thoughts. Reaching there own separate rooms, they bid each other a goodnight. Kyoko quickly showered all of the pool water away and fell into bed. It wasn't long before she fell into a deep sleep.

Kyoko awoke with a start when she felt something move beside her. Turning over she glanced at the clock beside her bed. It was three in the morning; she had been asleep for only a couple of hours. Huh, she was having such a strange dream too; it had felt like something had moved next to her. Oh well, she decided hazily, snuggling into her blankets once again. Then she felt it, something warm and fleshy beside her. Blinking her eyes, she focused on a figure laying beside her in the moonlight. She had to still be dreaming, this was just a weird dream, she told herself. At that moment the figure stirred and moved closer to her. She froze when she noticed who the figure was. It was Ren, completely in the nude, his arm draped around her upper body.

What the hell?

**Ah! Sorry about the late update again! I went to LA for real! Loved it :D**

**To those who are confused- Next chapter will explain why Ren is in Kyoko's bed ;P**

**Sorry for leaving another cliffhanger! Hehe But I have already started on the next one!**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! Please let me know what you think of this one! **

**Reviews keep motivation going :D**


	5. Infectious

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! or any of its characters.**

Kyoko lay as still as possible as she tried to think of a way out of her current predicament. She could barely make out the face of Ren who had draped half of his body over her. Was this a normal routine for him? Did he always crawl naked into unsuspecting woman's beds? Kyoko couldn't help wondering as she slowly started to inch her way from underneath her captor. The moonlight slowly vanished behind the cover of storm clouds and she was surrounded in darkness. Muttering a few choice words, she continued to blindly free herself. A sudden movement made her freeze, as she realized Ren had stirred from his sleep. He mumbled sleepily and started to move. Great, now she could run for the hills! Kyoko held her breath excitedly as he shifted his weight above her. Luck was not with her though, as Ren settled himself completely on top of her this time. Now in an even worse situation than before, Kyoko thought her heart was going to stop. Her mind fogged as she felt the world around her spinning out of control. H-holy s-shit! She realized with an exhale that she had been holding her breath for a little too long. She returned to planning her escape as the world and her breathing became steady once more. Using all of her strength she attempted once again to free herself, but Ren was much heavier than he looked. Looking down she became very aware of his hot breath brushing her neck. It was coming out in short spurts, a feeling that was foreign but not completely unwelcome to her. Sweat from his body trickled onto hers, making their bodies stick together in the heat. Kyoko shook her head trying to refocus her thoughts.

"Why aren't you wearing any clothes? Did you join a nudist colony?" Kyoko muttered jokingly to herself. To her surprise she felt another shift in weight above her. Ren had pushed his upper body up, his arms on either side of her. A sliver of moonlight crept through the balcony door, and disappeared, giving her a quick glimpse of hazy eyes staring down at her. She shivered and it was a strange contrast with the heat she felt flowing from his skin to hers.

"Hmmm, no, but if you strip down for me I'll reconsider." He whispered to her seductively. His lips were so close; she could feel his breath escape with every word. She was losing control of every muscle in her body, and she didn't like it a bit. She reached out her arm until her hand closed around a small cord. She gave it a quick tug and the room was flooded with an eerie yellow glow. Ren had collapsed beside her this time, his arm protectively around her. He snuggled his head into her shoulder, his breathing coming out fast and uneven. Now that she could see him, Kyoko gasped in shock. He was drenched in sweat, his face and parts of his body patched in red. She needed to get him cooled down, but how… An idea popped into her head at that moment and she started to tug on Ren to get him to sit up.

"Come on Tsuruga-san, we need to get you to the shower." She urged him, wrapping his arms around her shoulders. They both staggered to the bathroom, Kyoko trying her best to support Ren's body weight. When they had reached the bathroom she helped him step carefully into the shower. Seeing that he could stand up by himself, she turned the knob until cold water sputtered out. Ren leaned his body against the cool wall of the shower as the water hit his body. He slowly slid down until he was sitting on the stone floor, his head leaned back and eyes closed. Kyoko watched in awe as the drops of water slid down his sexily sculpted body. Ren shivered and flexed his legs, making Kyoko look away hurriedly. She couldn't be thinking about this, he was sick! She couldn't believe she was even thinking about catching a glimpse of his… Kyoko gulped. There was no way she was going to take a peek at that; she had been carefully avoiding that area ever since he had appeared in her bed naked! Of course there were the instants where she had felt…focus Kyoko, focus! Turning her attention back to Ren she was startled to realize Ren was now looking at her. He watched her face carefully as the water continued to beat against his body in a comfortable rhythm.

"Are you starting to feel a little better?" Kyoko asked worriedly, trying to avoid his eyes.

"I-I still f-feel a little ill." He stammered, pushing a lock of damp hair weakly from his eyes. Kyoko bit her lip in thought as she tried to decide what she was going to do. She needed to find things to help with Ren's cold/sickness or whatever it was. If she was back home she would have no problem, but the large unfamiliar house left her feeling a bit helpless. If she could use the phone beside her bed, she could maybe call up to Kuu and Julie's room…but then it was still early in the morning. A distant rumbling startled Kyoko out of her thoughts.

"Tsuruga-san I'll be right back, I'm just going to use the phone to call for a little help. Will you be alright for just a minute?" Kyoko asked, starting to inch towards the bathroom door slowly.

"P-please don't leave me…Kyoko." Ren pleaded to her retreating form. Her eyes locked to his as the look on his face erased all of her previous thoughts. He looked so helpless and alone, his eyes staring at her full of something she didn't quite understand. She wanted to comfort him at that moment, tell him that everything was going to be alright, that she would never leave him. His eyes stayed glued to hers as if she was the last thing in the world, or if he looked away she would vanish in a cloud of smoke. She swallowed before she spoke the first words that would come to her mind.

"I'll stay with you." She murmured, a soft smile forming on her face. Another rumbling erupted from outside, before the two were coated in darkness.

"K-kyoko? What's going on?" Ren asked, reaching his arms out to her in the darkness. Kyoko slowly felt her way around the bathroom, turning the knob to the shower off. Carefully with her arms still in front of her, she located Ren's outstretched hands and gave them a small tug.

"I think the storm might have made the power in the house go out. Here, let's get you back into bed where you can lie down. Be careful, you're still wet! Oh, here's a towel you can dry off with." She said, trying her best to assist him blindly. She held his arm as he clumsily dried himself off with his other one. He wrapped the towel loosely around his waist as they made their way slowly the blackness to the other room. A few bumps and bruises later, they located the bed and Ren crawled back into it shakily. Outside the balcony window Kyoko could see the flashes of lightening followed by the deep sound of thunder. In the glow of the flashes she could see the rain pouring down and the wind swaying the tree branches violently. Glancing at the clock she noticed that it had been a few hours since she had been awoken from her sleep by a naked Ren. Time sure did fly when you were taking care of sick naked men. Hearing voices from outside her bedroom door, Kyoko quickly reached the door and flung it open. Two maids were walking towards her down the hallway, candles in either hand.

"Excuse me, but would one of you know if Mr. and Mrs. Hizuri are awake yet?" Kyoko asked them desperately.

"Yes, I shall go get them for you Ms. Mogami." One of the maids answered, walking off in the direction she had just come from. The other maid stood awkwardly in front of Kyoko, trying to think of a way she could be useful as well.

"Ms. Mogami? Would it be alright if I come inside? I noticed you don't have any candles, and I'm sure you could do better with some light." The maid offered, holding her candle up slightly.

"T-thank you very much! Please come inside!" Kyoko gratefully replied. The two entered the room, and with the light from the candle walked easily to the bedside of Ren. Kyoko calmed a little when she observed that he was still sweating, but his breathing had become a bit more even. When she finally heard footsteps coming down the hallway she gave a small sigh of relief.

"Ah, Kyoko I heard you needed to see…What's Tsuruga-san doing in your bed?" Kuu asked, confusion etched on his face.

"U-uh well he is sick! S-so…I was trying to take care of him! I-I don't know where everything is so I-I needed a little help." Kyoko sputtered her face flushing.

"Hmm, well Father will help you! We will get Tsuruga-san better in no time!" Kuu assured the blushing girl. He placed his hand on Ren's forehead and turned to Kyoko once again.

"He feels like he's burning up quite a bit. Julie is downstairs in the kitchen; she'll show you where everything is you need. I'll keep watch over Tsurruga-san." He announced, watching as Kyoko bowed and uttered a quick "thank you". She proceeded to disappear down the hall with the two maids in tow. Kuu seated himself on the corner of the bed watching Ren curiously. His son had never been sick before, well at least not while he had been around. He was worried, but was sure that Ren would be fine after a little rest. Plus if Kyoko was taking care of him, he had no doubt that Ren would be back to his old self by tomorrow. One thing still confused him though. Why was his son naked and in Kyoko's bed? Her face had turned extremely red when he had asked her, but what could that mean? Ren's eyes fluttered open and circled the room until they rested on Kuu.

"Where did Mogami-san go?" He asked, his forehead wrinkling in confusion.

"Ah, she went to the kitchen to get some things for you. How are you feeling?" Kuu replied.

"I feel like I'm burning and my stomach hurts, but compared to earlier a little better." He admitted, struggling to sit up slowly.

"Kyoko will be coming back soon, so don't worry. By the way, would you like to explain why you're naked and in her bed?" Kuu questioned, a smirk starting to form on his face.

"Well nothing happened like what you're thinking. I got up in the middle of the night and just went to the wrong room." He retorted, not wanting to have to explain himself. He had been feeling hot last night, so he decided to sleep in the nude again to cool himself down. When that hadn't helped he threw a towel around his waist and walked down to the kitchen for a glass of water. Coming back up the stairs he had begun to feel dizzy and disoriented. Staggering, he made his way to what he thought was his bedroom and stepped inside. As soon as he had reached what he thought was his bed, he dropped his towel and had collapsed into the comfort of the mattress. The next thing he knew, he was lying next to Kyoko who was calling out his name frantically. He really hoped that he hadn't freaked her out too much. Well at least now she'd seen him naked, maybe he should tell her to return the favor.

"Hmm is that all that happened? How boring! From the look on Kyoko's face it seemed like there would be more of a story." Kuu mused, watching Ren's shift in facial expressions carefully.

"Well I have no idea, I was sick." Ren stated, trying to play dumb.

"I knew my son was a ladies man, but I never thought you would be crawling into innocent women's bed naked. You sure are stepping up your game aren't you my boy?" Kuu teased.

"W-wha—" Ren started.

"I was your age once! Hormones can be such a troublesome thing at times! If you feel the need to get out of the house alone just say the code "I need to pick up some plywood". I'll make sure to distract them for you!" Kuu interrupted.

"W-wait that's not—" Ren groaned, his hands covering his face.

"Don't worry I won't tell your Mother! This is man's thing! Just be sure to pick out only the sexiest women! " Kuu continued, oblivious to Ren's sighs.

"Thank you for the offer but there's already som—I'll be fine." Ren grumbled his face not only red from being sick now.

The awkward silence was interrupted by the sound of Kyoko returning. She bustled in with the two maids carrying a small bag of supplies.

"Ah Kyoko! Can Father help you with anything else?" Kuu questioned the girl as she pulled out a cold pack from her bag.

"Thank you very much! I-I'm very thankful for your help Father! Oh, and Mother's too! I couldn't trouble you anymore! I'll be able to take it from here!" Kyoko insisted, preparing more necessities for Ren while she talked.

"Alright, well if you need anything just give us a shout! I'm going to go see about the power being fixed! Can you believe this weather we're having? Can't forget eating breakfast either! Be sure to come downstairs when you're ready to eat!" Kuu babbled while taking his leave with the two maids. Once they were gone, Kyoko pushed Ren's hair aside and placed a cold pack in its place. Ren grunted from the sudden contact of coldness on his skin. He watched her dig through a small bag as the heat from his skin was absorbed by the pack. Grabbing the glass of water she had set on the nightstand, she placed the cup in his hands along with some medicine. He placed the medicine in his mouth and gulped the water gratefully, his eyes never leaving her face.

"I know how much you hate food, but I made you something small. You need to at least eat something." Kyoko reasoned. She held out a plate with a single slice of plain toast to him.

"Feed me." Ren demanded with his puppy dog eyes in full effect.

"Y-you!" Kyoko stuttered, her face turning red for the thousandth time that day. Why the hell was she letting him get away with things today? Sure he was sick, but did he always act like a spoiled child when he was? A sudden flashback to when he had called her name in the shower turned her even redder if that was possible. She hadn't even given it a second thought when he had called her that at the time. She had been so caught up in everything she had just let it go. This wasn't happening, she couldn't be…in...

Kyoko returned to the present and broke off a piece of the toast and placed the piece into Ren's awaiting mouth. She felt his tongue slightly touch her finger before she pulled her hand away to get another piece. She watched as he chewed slowly and opened his mouth for a second piece. This time his mouth completely caught her index finger, sucking it softly inside. His tongue lazily swirled around her finger, his eyes clouding over in the flicker of the candlelight. Kyoko gasped and yanked her finger back from his mouth.

"W-why did you do that?" She exclaimed.

"Just getting the crumbs!" Ren replied innocently, a devilish smirk threatening to emerge.

"W-well if you want anymore there's some on your face!" Kyoko shrilled, trying to get her heartbeat to return normal. Ren licked his lips slowly, getting all of the remaining crumbs. Kyoko returned to feeding him again, being cautious of her fingers this time around. When he had eaten the last of it, she returned the plate to the nightstand. She checked his temperature, noting that he felt a lot cooler and was not sweating as much. As she finished checking his temperature she noticed Ren's eyelids were becoming droopy.

"Tsuruga-san you should get some rest." She told him with a small smile.

" Mmm?"Ren mumbled already falling asleep.

As soon as his eyelids closed completely and his breathing slowed, she grabbed the candle sitting beside the bed and crept downstairs. Julie was sitting at the dining room table with Kuu, who was still eating "breakfast".

"Kyoko! How is Ren doing?" Julie asked, taking a sip from her cup of coffee.

"Much better! I fed him some toast and now he's taking a nap."She replied, seating herself across the table from the two.

"Well I'm glad to hear that! I knew he would be alright! The power has been fixed by the way! So no need for candles anymore! Here have some breakfast Kyoko!" Kuu bellowed, stuffing another bite of eggs into his mouth. After finishing breakfast, Kyoko was struck by a horrible thought. The photo shoot at the beach was today! Well there might not be much of a photo shoot because of the weather, but she still needed to find out what was going to happen. Scrambling up the stairs she opened the door to her bedroom quietly. She tiptoed silently through the room, scooped up her purse and quietly shut the door behind her again. Pulling out her cell phone she dialed Mr. Yashiro's number quickly.

"Hello?" A familiar voice answered.

"Mr. Yashiro! It's Kyoko! Tsuruga-san isn't going to be able to make his photo shoot today because he's sick! What should I do?" She cried out.

"Sick? Well how is he doing? Is he going to be alright?" Mr. Yashiro asked excitedly.

"Yes, he's doing ok now. He's just taking a nap right now. What should I do about the photo shoot though?" Kyoko begged.

"Well I left a message on Ren's phone earlier about that. I guess he hasn't been near his phone because he's sick. The photo shoot was rescheduled for tomorrow instead because of the bad weather. He sure does have perfect timing for everything doesn't he?" Mr. Yashiro chuckled into the phone. They talked a little longer, Kyoko telling him details of the trip so far. After thanking Mr. Yashiro and assuring him she would keep him updated she hung up. She was about to call Moko as well, when she realized what time it was. Wow, Mr. Yashiro sure did stay up at all hours. Making her way downstairs again, she came across Kuu and Julie sitting on the couch about to watch a movie.

"Would you care to join us Kyoko?" Julie asked, patting the seat next to her invitingly.

"S-sure, if that's ok." She replied shyly. After a couple hours the movie had finished and Kyoko asked Julie if it was ok to borrow the kitchen for a moment. Getting a positive answer she started to prepare supper for Ren. Putting his soup and a fresh glass of water on a tray she slowly journeyed up the stairs to her room. Entering, she placed the tray on the nightstand carefully and prepared to check his temperature. His eyes flickered open suddenly, a sleepy smile forming on his face.

"Hmm, missed you. What a wonderful dream that was." He murmured.

"I-I'm glad you slept well. I brought you dinner." Kyoko said, trying to ignore his words. While spooning soup into his mouth Kyoko discussed the next day's events.

"I talked to Mr. Yashiro and he said the photo shoot is scheduled for tomorrow because of the weather." She informed him, spooning another bite of soup into his mouth.

"Guess I'm lucky today. Instead of a photo shoot I get to spend all day being taken care of by a cute nurse." He pointed out. Kyoko didn't hear him because at that moment she had stood up to put the tray away and had tripped over the bag on the floor. She landed in a heap on the floor, the tray clattering next to her splashing the little bit of remaining soup onto her. Ren leapt from the bed and helped Kyoko to her feet.

"Are you ok?" He asked her worriedly, checking her for injuries.

"Y-yes thank you." She stuttered, blushing at Ren's attentive eyes.

"I think you might need the shower now." Ren, chuckled picking a noodle out of her hair.

"Oh no! Did any spill on the floor?" Kyoko wailed, searching the carpet for stains.

"No, it would appear that it all spilled on you. Mind if I clean it up for you?" Ren teased. Without waiting for an answer, he licked her cheek in one long motion.

"W-what t-the YOU!" She screeched, jumping back from the man in front of her.

"What? I was just making sure not to waste any of the soup you spilled." Ren said, shrugging at her. Kyoko muttered scarily to herself as she picked up the mess on the floor. She peered outside and saw that night was starting to approach. The rain had stopped, leaving the sky clear of storm clouds and full of twinkling stars. Ren strolled over to the balcony door and opened it, gesturing for her to follow. Curious, she followed him onto the outside deck and breathed in the still rain soaked air. The light from day had almost completely faded as they were both bathed in a pale blue glow.

"Thank you for taking care of me today. I'm sorry that I was such a pain. I also didn't mean to startle you with…well you know." Ren spoke, pointing to the towel draped around his waist.

"You're welcome Tsuruga-san! I'm glad you're feeling better! D-don't worry about that, I'm sure you have your reasons." Kyoko answered, turning her head as the image surfaced in her mind again.

"Yes, well I thought I was in my own room. I'm very sorry for that rude awakening." Ren coughed, trying not to laugh at the thought of what her expression would have been. How wished he had been awake! Then again, she seemed to be taking things rather well considering. The two gazed up at the stars silently, enjoying the feel of the night air. Even though it had been raining all day, it was still very warm outside. Ren turned his head sideways and stared at the girl standing beside him in the fading light. Her eyes were taking in the sprinkle of stars in amazement. He was about to touch her, when she turned her gaze towards him and in a moment he pointed at the door instead.

"I think I'll just go back to my own bed now. Thank you once again for looking after me." He told her, making his way back inside.

"Of course Tsuruga-san! Please sleep well! I hope you're feeling a hundred percent better by tomorrow!" She told him, following him back into the room. He started towards the bedroom door, but turned to tell her one last thing.

"I will sleep very well thanks to you. Have a goodnight…Kyoko." He called, whispering the last part as he left through the door. "Huh, wonder what she'll think of that?" He thought as he entered his own bedroom. The answer was a frozen Kyoko still standing in the same spot.

**I have a proposal…I have written a bunch of silly short stories based on events from the main story. I'm thinking of possibly uploading it, but would like to know if enough people are interested in reading them. It's completely finished already, and if I have enough people who are in favor, shall be uploading it immediately. So please review this story and let me know what you think! Keep in mind it will be full of OOCness, but I got some laughs out of it…so hoping for the same with others. **


	6. What Should Have Happened

**PLEASE READ: These are an assortment of short stories that I wrote for fun. So as not to confuse anyone, none of these events actually happened in the main story! These stories are just like the title "What Should Have Happened". The characters will obviously be very OOC! If you don't like extremely silly things or OOCness then don't read! You have been warned! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Skip Beat! or any of its characters!**

**Headfirst**

Ren could see that Kyoko wasn't going to leave the president's office without a fight. Getting an evil idea, he suddenly grabbed Kyoko around her waist and hoisted her over his shoulder.

"Tsuruga-san! What the hell?" Kyoko yelped, struggling to escape from his grip.

He balanced her body on his shoulder/arm as stood in the doorway of the office.

"Hey don't move, or I might drop you! Here we go!" Ren shouted to his captive. As soon as she stopped moving, he started running down the nearly empty hallway. Kyoko's arms were stretched out in front of her, in an attempt to protect her self from any hazards. Ren was giggling like a madman as he ran full speed past gawking co-workers. When he reached the stairs he bounded down them at such a frightening speed that Kyoko could help but scream. Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Ren started spinning in circles and making embarrassing airplane noises.

"NEEEEEEEE! In coming! The plane will be landing shortly!" He shouted, running full speed towards a large group of people. They hurriedly moved out of his way, their shocked faces watching as he sped out the front door. Finally reaching the car, he gently set down a dizzy Kyoko.

"Hah! That was so much fun!" He declared with a childish grin on his face.

Kyoko didn't respond; as she was too busy throwing up her breakfast in a nearby bush.

**A Horrible Disguise**

Kyoko had just been sent into the dressing room with an impossible amount of clothes. She sighed to herself as she began to pick through what Moko had given her. She discovered a few didn't fit, so to save time she didn't bother showing them to her friend. As she was trying to hurry, she noticed Moko had been unnaturally quiet for a long time. Pulling back the curtain of the fitting room, she stepped out in a dress and looked for her friend. Her jaw dropped with the sight that awaited her. Ren was standing in front of her wearing a pink jumpsuit and a long black wig.

"Oh! That one is sexy! Since I'm your best friend, you should show me the night gown and swim suit now!" Ren said in a high pitched voice.

"Uhh…Tsuruga-san…I know it's you. There's no way in hell I'm trying those on for you." Kyoko replied in disbelief.

"What do you mean? I'm Moko! Your best friend, you remember right? I just want to make sure that night gown and that swimsuit fit your boo— I mean fit you right! Nothing strange here! It's just girls!" Ren giggled, trying still to disguise his voice.

"Uh…Tsuruga-san what are you doing here and what are you wearing?" Moko asked, appearing behind him suddenly.

"Dammit! Almost had her." Ren muttered, as he ran for it out of the store.

"Are you sure you'll be ok alone with him in California?" Moko asked her friend with a confused look.

Kyoko just shook her head and giggled in reply. Where the hell had he found that wig and jumpsuit?

**The Real Reason Ren Flies On Private Jets Or Could Never Become A Steward**

Kyoko awoke when she heard a loud crashing sound.

"Oh shit it burns!" She heard a familiar voice yell from the cockpit.

Worried, she leapt from her seat and rushed to pull back the curtain of the cockpit. A startling scene awaited her eyes. Ren was in a heap on the cabin floor, naked. In his hands he held a nearly empty glass container of coffee, the rest of the coffee covering his body.

"Why are you making coffee in the nude? Are you crazy?" Kyoko shouted, trying to help him back onto his feet. Just then the plane hit another patch of turbulence and sent her crashing on top of Ren.

"Well since we're down here, would you like a cup of coffee? There's none left in the pot, so you'll have to drink it from my body." Ren smirked while wiggling his eyebrows.

Kyoko just covered her face and sighed. This was going to be looong trip.

**Father and Son Shopping**

Ren watched as Kyoko held up various bras trying to decide which one she should buy. He licked his lips as he imagined what she would look like in each one. All of a sudden he felt a tapping on his shoulder. Turning around he was surprised to see his father standing behind him.

"Hey what's a boy like you doing in the panty section? Are you being a per—" Kuu started to say before Ren covered his mouth with his hand. His father ducked away from his hand and started to march towards the underwear, more determined than ever.

"What do you think of these Ren? Hey I think they're your size! Why don't you go to the fitting room and try them on? We want to make sure they're your size this time! You remember what happened last time!" His father shouted, waving around a hideous pair of droopy white underwear and a matching bra. Ren thanked his lucky stars Kyoko had already made her way towards the check out and was on the other side of the store. He covered his father's mouth again and started to drag him towards the exit, smiling and nodding at the other horrified customers. When they had left Ren removed his hand from Kuu's mouth.

"What the fuck were you doing and why are you here?" He angrily asked.

"Well didn't Kyoko tell you? This is one of my favorite places to shop! You were staring so intently that I thought you wanted a pair! Father was just helping you out!" Kuu chuckled.

Ren just shook his head. Was this crazy ass man really related to him?

**Secret Show**

Kyoko was rummaging through her clothes trying to decide what to wear for the day. She looked out her balcony window and sighed at the slight breeze coming through the slightly cracked door. She started to unbutton her shirt while staring at the sun shining down on the beautiful scenery outside. Without warning something glinted from the branches of a tree in front of her balcony. Curious she walked out onto her balcony and shielded her eyes from the sun. She searched the tree intently until she spotted a familiar figure. Ren was perched on a tree branch binoculars pressed to his face eagerly. When he realized he had been discovered, he grabbed a walkie talkie from his pocket and pulled his black hat lower over his eyes.

"Uhh the pony is galloping. Yes, the situation is under control. 10-4 big buddy." He reported awkwardly into his walkie talkie.

"Tsuruga-san I can see you!" Kyoko called out to him.

"What are you talking about? I'm just the hired security! Just go back to chan— what ever you were doing! Don't mind me, I'm like the wind. Woooo." Ren blurted out, waving his arms around wildly.

"Ok sure!" Kyoko replied, raising her eyebrows skeptically.

"Crisis adverted! Binocular time!" Ren whispered to himself. He couldn't believe it; he finally got to see the goodies!

Kyoko returned to her room and closed the balcony door. She started to slowly unbutton her shirt once more, torturing Ren outside. Just before she had reached the bottom, she closed the curtains to the window.

She laughed as she promised herself that she would be making sure to close the curtains from now on.

**Lime Bubble Bath**

"I want a bubble bath!" Ren demanded, crossing his arms and not moving from the bed.

"Bath? There aren't any tubs in the house and you wouldn't fit in one anyways!" Kyoko argued, trying to get Ren to lie down for his nap.

"A BUBBLE bath and yes there's a tub down the hall in one of the spare rooms! I'll fit in the tub even if I have to cram my fat ass in there!" He retorted, still not moving from his sitting position.

"You're not fat! You're legs are just too long! Fine! As long as you take your nap afterwards! You're sick you know! Take the candle with you since they still haven't fixed the power." Kyoko said, giving up on the grown man who was acting like a five year old in front of her.

"You have to carry meeee." Ren sang out happily.

"Gaaah! No way in hell! I'm not that strong!" She shouted, her frustration starting to show. She sighed when she noticed Ren's puppy dog eyes and whimpering.

"Fine, climb on my back! You're going to have to hold the candle though!" She said, finally giving in.

He climbed out of bed and they piggy backed their way to the bathroom down the hall, Kyoko walking in zigzags trying to support Ren's weight. Setting him down, Kyoko turned the knob to start the bath.

"Here's the bubbles!" Ren exclaimed, pulling a container of bubble bath mix from one of the cupboards. Kyoko watched as he dumped the entire thing into the awaiting water.

"What are you doing! You're not supposed to put the whole damn thing in there!" She shrilled, shutting off the water and trying to desperately scoop out some of the bubbles.

"Canonbaaalll!" Ren suddenly shouted, jumping into the bath and pulling Kyoko with him. The two of them were a strange sight completely covered with bubbles. Kyoko was still wearing her clothes which were now soaking wet of course. Her clothes were sticking to her in such a way that Ren couldn't help but start tugging on them to come off.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Kyoko asked him nervously.

"We're taking a bath, so I'm taking off your clothes." He stated simply.

"You can't just start stripping innocent people without warning!" She scoffed.

"Well you hardly count as innocent." Ren retorted, a devilish grin forming on his face. He kissed her hard on the mouth, his hands rubbing bubbles all over her body. He ripped off her shirt hastily, removing her bra as well in the process. Kyoko moaned while Ren began to chomp on her nipples like a rabid beaver. He licked his way greedily down her stomach to her danger zone. He licked her lower region and played patty cake with her breasts until she was screaming in ecstasy. Finally catching her breath again, she flipped Ren over in the tub. Now on top, it was her turn to give the pleasure. She chowed down on his erect member like a corn on the cob. She licked her way up and down like she was spreading the butter all over the corn. After much moaning and splashing, he released a new kind of bubble bath into the water. They both sighed and cuddled in the bath, both not wanting to get up for quite a while.

"Thanks for the wonderful bath Kyoko!" Ren said, giving her a kiss on the nose.

**The Lemony Adventures of Ren and Kyoko**

"Oh Ren! Put it in a little harder!" Kyoko cried out.

"Just a little bit more, it's almost there!" Ren grunted, his hands straining with the effort.

"It's starting to go!" Kyoko screamed in excitement.

"Yes! It's coming! Do you see how much liquid is coming out?" Ren gasped.

"Should we do more?" Ren panted, wiping the sweat from his forehead.

"No, I think we just used the last one." Kyoko announced, pointing to the trash where he had just discarded the used item.

"Damn and I was having so much fun too!" Ren admitted, washing his hands.

"Well, don't worry, there's always tomorrow too! I'm sure Kuu will be gone long enough." Kyoko reassured him. Finishing the last remaining steps the two cleaned up their mess and waited an hour until it was finished.

"Mmm you can't beat homemade lemonade can you?" Kyoko concluded, taking a sip from her glass.

"It did turn out delicious! I'm glad you asked me to help you! Those lemons sure are a workout after you've been squeezing them for awhile aren't they?" Ren mused, taking a sip from his glass as well.

"It was so cool to watch the juice being squeezed out though! I've never made it fresh like that before! Oh! I think the pie is done too!" Kyoko exclaimed, rushing to pull a lemon meringue pie out of the oven.

"How about tomorrow we make lemon popsicles? Of course we will have to make sure Kuu doesn't catch wind of it, you remember what happened last time?" Ren asked her.

"That was awful! We had been working on those lemon muffins all morning too! I can't believe he ate them all!" Kyoko huffed angrily at the memory. At that moment she knocked over her glass of lemonade she had place on the counter.

"Here use this!" Ren told her, reaching underneath the counter. He handed her a lemon scented cleaner and grabbed towels to help clean up the mess.

"Thanks for the help; I'm glad we can do so many things with lemons! They're my favorite!" Kyoko spoke, her eyes following Ren as he walked over to the pie. He cut a bite from the pie with his fork and popped it into his mouth.

"Hmm, needs more lemon. Let's get back to making some more." He stated, a grin spreading on his face.

So the lemony adventure continues.

**Well I couldn't resist being a smart-ass but it was technically a "lemon" story XD In all seriousness though, I will be writing the lemon part of the main story when the time is right! I'm not going to have them banging away (yes, so poetically put) at each other in just any random part of the story. This shit is going to be done right so I'm sorry, but you all will have to be patient! Now, as for the lime story…well I couldn't help but give you a little something….even if it wasn't serious :D Then again I did say these would be silly stories…not dirty ones! Review please and let me know what you think of the stories!**


	7. She Loves Me So

**Disclaimer: I don't own Skip Beat! Or any of its' characters.**

The night had been a long one for Kyoko. She tossed and turned until sunlight filtered through her curtains, announcing the new day ahead of her. Kyoko slid out of bed in a sloth-like manner. Her head was throbbing from the endless activity of thoughts regarding the day before. He had called her so intimately that she thought she heard him wrong. Why did he call her that? Were they that close now? Oh hell, now she was crossing the line—how could she be close to the most popular man in Japan? She brought her fingers to her temple and rubbed delicately. Her thoughts were running in circles and she needed something to distract her. Gathering her clothes for the day, Kyoko decided a hot shower might help. After washing up, Kyoko grabbed her phone and dialed a number she knew by heart. As it rang Kyoko held her breath in anticipation.

"Hello?" A female voice grumbled from the other end.

"Mokoooo!" Kyoko wailed happily into her phone.

"Mo! Stop screaming in my ear! I'm going to go deaf soon you know!" Kanae replied, switching her phone to her opposite ear.

"S-sorry." Kyoko muttered sheepishly.

"Ok, so what happened now?" Kanae asked, interrupting the awkward silence.

"Moko! How did you know something happened? You must be psychic! You know even when you're—" Kyoko started to ramble excitedly.

"Mo! Hold on! I only guessed something had happened! The only time you call is when you need my advice for something! Just tell me what happened already!" She told the girl impatiently. After much coaxing, she finally got a stuttering Kyoko to start her story. Kanae listened quietly as her friend filled her in on all the events that had happened in the past couple of days. When Kyoko had finished, Kanae voiced something that had been bothering her for awhile now. She wondered how Kyoko would take it though…

"Doesn't it sound as if Tsuruga-san is in love with you?" She asked, pausing to listen to Kyoko's reaction. After a long moment of silence, she sighed and decided to continue on. "Well, from listening to everything you just said that's the only thing I can come up with. Why else would he call you by your name?" Kanae finished, listening intently for any kind of noise on the other end. Of course there was still dead silence. Kanae sighed again and tried to revive the girl one last time.

"Kyoko if you don't answer me I'm going to hang up and never talk to you again!" She announced to the quiet girl.

"M-moko! I-I…It can't be! He would never think of me that way! H-he's my senpai! I'm sure he only thinks of me in a professional way! He could have any woman he wants, why would he choose me?" Kyoko stammered, her voice turning into a whisper near the end.

"You baka! Why would he agree to go on vacation with you then? Why would he spend almost all his time with you and only you? Have you ever seen him take interest in any other girls? Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you?" Kanae shouted, finally losing her patience.

"Moko-san, w-what are you saying? I'm just a–" Kyoko started to protest.

"Look you called me wanting my advice so here it is. Stop treating Tsuruga-san as your senpai and more as a….friend. Stop worrying about everything and have fun, you're supposed to be on vacation! I don't want my best frien—I mean I don't want you coming home all gloomy!" Kanae lectured, stopping to regain her breath.

"Oh Moko-san! I miss you so much! I bet you can't wait till I come baaaack! I'm going to give you a huge hug!" Kyoko giggled, a smile lighting up her face.

"Yeah, yeah I'm looking forward to it." Kanae said sarcastically. She smiled a little at her easily cheered up friend. Even though she was a pain in the ass she really was her best—What the hell was she saying? Nope, nope she really wasn't going to admit that right now. The two girls talked a little longer before they both said their goodbyes and hung up. Glancing at the clock, Kyoko was shocked to see that two hours had gone by while she was on the phone with her friend. Looking down she noticed that half of her phone battery was already gone! Grabbing the end of her phone charger's cord, she plugged in her phone and started downstairs. Entering the dining room, she was greeted by Kuu and Julie already starting on their breakfast.

"Ahh! There you are! I was wondering if I was going to have to come up and drag you out of bed! Come sit down and have some breakfast! I ate most of it, but there's more food cooking in the kitchen!" Kuu called merrily from behind his usual pile of food. Sitting down, Kyoko picked a plate and started filling it with the food before her.

"Kyoko! I have some great news!" Julie announced. Kyoko halted in lifting a muffin to her lips and waited breathlessly for the woman in front of her to continue.

"There's going to be a festival held at the beach right down the road from here for the next couple of nights! Since my health has been improving, the doctor has given his okay to let me attend!" Julie finished excitedly.

"That's great Mother! I'm so happy for you! What time does the festival start? Maybe Tsuruga-san and I can join you tonight! Have you told Tsuruga-san yet? I'm sure he would be delighted to hear your news as well!" Kyoko asked eagerly, taking a bite out of her muffin.

"Well actually—" Julie started before she was interrupted by a familiar figure entering the room. Her back to the doorway, Kyoko was unaware of the surprise guest until she felt something warm on her shoulder. Turning her head she was shocked to see Ren leaning over her, his face only inches away from her. His gaze sent shivers through her as he parted his lips and leaned even closer to her. Her eyes grew wide when Ren's mouth landed on the muffin she was holding in her hand instead of her lips. The rest of the room looked on in shock as Ren chewed silently, a grin threatening to break over his face.

"Ah, what a delicious muffin! Look at the time! We really must be going; we have a long drive ahead of us!" Ren stated, breaking the awkward silence of the room.

"Have a great time at the photo shoot you two! It's such a beautiful day for the beach too! Nice weather for tomorrow night as well! I'm so happy you're joining us!" Julie chirped while beaming at the two.

"Thank you very much! I'm very happy to hear your health is improving! We're looking forward to tomorrow night!" Ren said, giving Julie a kiss on the cheek and grabbing Kyoko's arm. With a final wave to Kuu and Julie, Ren dragged Kyoko into the front foyer. Julie watched their retreating figures before turning to her husband.

"Don't Ren and Kyoko seem really close honey?" She asked him slowly.

"Hmm? Well, uh, I guess dear. They have been friends for quite awhile." Kuu replied, taking another bite from his stack of pancakes.

"No, no, I don't mean friendship close! Didn't you just see what happened?" Julie questioned, before taking a bite from her food as well.

"Dammit! Did he eat all the muffins again?" Kuu asked, his eyes roaming around the table to see if anything was missing.

"No! I was talking about how it looked like he was going to kiss her just now! Didn't you see that?" She inquired, sighing at her husband's strange obsession with food.

"What? He almost kissed her? I didn't see anything!" Kuu exclaimed, now giving her his full attention.

"Well maybe if you weren't so engrossed in eating all the time, you would see things that happen around you!" Julie giggled, deciding there was no use in getting angry. Her husband had been this way as long as she could remember.

"Now that you mention it, she was looking after Ren yesterday when he was sick. She was by his side almost the whole day! He was also caught sneaking into her bed…but maybe he really does…love…" Kuu agreed, finally putting all of his son's strange actions together. From the start of the trip it had been staring him right in the face! Coming with Kyoko even when he was busy, all of the tender looks, how he spoke to her in such a gentle voice sometimes…

"We'll just have to keep a close eye on them and see. I let Ren borrow that red sports car that's been sitting in the garage. That way they won't need any help from us for the whole day! " Kuu explained, finally finishing his breakfast. Now that he was thinking about it, why the hell had that car been in the garage? Something at the back of his mind kept telling him there had been a specific reason…oh well!

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"W-wait! Tsuruga-san! I-I have to grab some things before we leave!" Kyoko sputtered, yanking her arm from him to run up the stairs. She dashed into her room and quickly ripped her phone from its cord. She tossed it into her purse and quickly searched for her luggage case. It was mostly empty, except for a few items that she was unable to hang of course. She grabbed her swimsuit and neatly folded beach towel and stuffed them into her purse hurriedly. Thank goodness she had decided to bring one of her larger purses on the trip with her! Racing down the stairs, Kyoko was relieved to see Ren still waiting for her patiently. She was afraid that he might have left without her if she took too long. The two traveled outside and Kyoko shielded her eyes from the glare of the sun to look in the direction they were headed. Walking past a few cars, Ren stopped in front of a red sporty one and fished a set of keys from his pocket. Unlocking the doors, Ren walked around to the other side of the car. Opening the door he waited until Kyoko had seated herself before shutting it and entering his own side. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed that Kyoko was wringing her hands nervously.

"Is everything alright?" He asked her, moving his seat and buckling his seat belt.

"U-um Tsuruga-san…is this legal? Don't you need an American license?" Kyoko stammered, her hands fidgeting with her seat belt.

"Of course it isn't! Don't worry though! I have some tricks up my sleeve to lose them if they're on to us!" Ren assured the horrified girl. He proceeded to demonstrate these tricks by starting the car and peeling out of the driveway at a high speed. Kyoko screamed in surprise as she was flung slightly to the side. Her hands clutched at anything she could find as she held on for dear life. Ren chuckled evilly and slowed the car down to a normal speed. Kyoko let out a sigh of relief and waited for her heart beat to slow down as well. She wanted the hell out of this car!

"Ah, sorry about that. I couldn't help but pull a little prank on you. My license is good over here as well, so we shouldn't run into any problems." Ren laughed, unable to contain himself anymore. It was so much fun to tease her!

"W-what were you thinking! Is that how you drive in America?" Kyoko huffed, crossing her arms and looking out the window. Noticing the car was taking a different direction than the beach she spoke again. "Tsuruga-san, aren't we going to the beach by the house? I thought Julie said it was the other way?" She questioned him, furrowing her brow in confusion.

"Yes, originally that's where they planned it to be. Unfortunately, due to the weather yesterday and the festival starting tonight, they had to relocate the shoot. It's about an hour away though, that's why we had to leave a little earlier than scheduled." Ren explained, halting the car at a red light. He snuck a quick peek at the girl sitting beside him. He could hardly wait until he got the chance to view her in that swimsuit again. Licking his bottom lip his thoughts drifted to that night they had shared in the pool. How he had wished he could have taken her right then and there. He would have had her moaning under him in no time, her honey-dipped cries calling his name as he…

"Tsuruga-san! Tsuruga-saaaaannnn!"

Yes, that was exactly what she would be…wait a second. He once again found himself sitting at green light, other cars racing around him in a hurry. Damn, he needed to pick better moments to have his adult thinking time.

"Tsuruga-san, are you alright?" Kyoko asked, her voice filled with worry.

"Yes, sorry about that I was just thinking about the photo shoot!" He lied smoothly. The car returned to silence once more as Kyoko stared out the window enjoying the passing scenery. As they grew closer to the beach, the traffic slowed and Ren craned his neck to see what the holdup was. After what seemed like forever, Ren was able to pull into the beach's parking lot. The two hopped out of the car once it was parked and stretched their cramped limbs. Kyoko took in the sights around her in amazement. There were so many people! She shielded her eyes from the harsh glare of the sun and took a deep breath in. The salty air filled her senses as she watched as the rolling waves crashed on to the shore. Finally she turned towards Ren, but to her surprise he was no longer standing by the car. Panicking Kyoko scanned the crowds of people and finally spotted him. He was talking to a pretty young woman who was smiling and nodding back to him. Suddenly she held out a small bag to Ren and with a last word and wave, disappeared into the crowd. Kyoko watched as he made his way back towards where she was standing. Why was she feeling so…annoyed? No she was just over thinking things… he had given her a fright with his little vanishing act…but she couldn't quite put a finger on what she was feeling at the moment. She shook her head to rid it of its' cloudy thoughts and looked up just in time to see Ren smiling at her in confusion.

"Are you okay Mogami-san?" He asked, worry clearly etched into his voice.

"A-ah yes! Sorry I was just thinking…u-uh where on the beach is the photo shoot?" She questioned, mentally kicking herself for wanting to know about the woman. It was none of her business!

"Well, that's kind of the bad news. The shoot is actually way down on the opposite end of the beach. So since the bathrooms are over here I thought it would be a good idea to change before we headed over there. The woman I was talking to earlier said this was my swimsuit for the shoot. I wonder what..." He trailed off, glancing into the bag. Ren closed the bag and continued where he had left off. "Uh right, well I believe I'll just go change really quick. Don't wander off anywhere! Stay right there!" He instructed, disappearing into the restrooms. Had Kyoko been seeing things…or had his face been a tint of red? No, this was her senpai she was talking about! He was probably just getting the start of sunburn…that gave her an idea… She grabbed her purse and started sifting through it. Now where did she put it…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Ren was having problems of his own. He had looked at it in every possible angle, but no matter what it was still scary as hell. He sighed as he gazed at his reflection for the millionth time. He was wearing a fucking neon orange bikini bottom. How the hell was he supposed to walk in crowds of people let alone take pictures with this horrendous thing on? The thing barely covered his damn nuts! Well it certainly didn't leave much to the imagination…well at least Kyoko would see what she was working with…shit! This thing made it impossible to get boners! He definitely needed to think about other things until he could change. If he came out of the bathroom with he would scare poor Kyoko…well he would probably scare her no matter what…think…think…Suddenly he had it! He moved his way to the entrance of the rest room and poked his head around the corner. He spotted Kyoko standing right where he had left her. Cupping his hands around his mouth he called to her, hoping like hell she would hear him. The last thing he wanted to do was draw too much attention to himself. Kyoko finally looked up and smiled at her senpai. He motioned for her to come a little closer and then asked her if she could bring him a towel from the car. She quickly grabbed it and tossed it into his awaiting hands. With a sigh of relief Ren wrapped the towel around himself and exited the bathroom. When he returned to her side Kyoko excused herself to change into her swimsuit. She was much quicker than Ren and when she emerged more than a few heads turned to examine her body. She looked even better than the night before, if that was even possible. Ren shut his mouth quickly before the drool started to pour out and sizzle on the sidewalk. As they walked to the other side of the beach, he really wished that Kyoko had the towel on and not him. There were too many eyes boring holes into her for his liking. He walked closer to her and glared at any eyes he met. He would be damned before somebody got even remotely close to her. They had almost reached the shoot when Kyoko remembered her idea from earlier.

"Tsuruga-san, I was wondering if you would like some sunscreen?" She asked, digging through her bag again. She had already applied hers, but she had completely forgotten about who had made her think of it in the first place!

" Oh, no thank you Mogami-san. I think I'll wait until I get to the photoshoot." He replied with a smile.

"A-are you sure? Your face looked a little red back there before." She commented.

"I think it was just…because I'm not use to the sun here. " He lied, turning his smile up to a blinding level. Shit how was he supposed to react when he had seen the scary looking swimsuit? Kyoko, who was scorched by his smile, decided to drop the subject. They walked along the beach enjoying the view—well for Kyoko the beach and for Ren mostly Kyoko. By the time they had arrived at the location of the shoot, most of the people had thinned out. Ren gave another sigh of relief, well at least he wouldn't have too much of an audience. His biggest problem at the moment was calming "Little Ren" down. He was still a little too enthusiastic about seeing Kyoko in a swimsuit again. Okay focus Ren, we're not selling hot dogs today. His thoughts were thankfully interrupted by the photographer. The shoot wouldn't be a long one since there were a couple other male models who were working with him today as well. As they were still getting a few things set up, Ren had a few moments to prepare before they began. Even though the sun was shining brightly on his skin, Ren felt an unexpected chill run through him. He turned his head to see a gloomy Kyoko looming over him.

"Tsuruga-saaan you didn't put on your sunscreen. You're going to look like a lobster after today." She warned scarily, whilst shaking a bottle of lotion at him.

"Oh yeah! I'll do that right now." He replied, taking the bottle from her hands. He applied it everywhere…except for his back. A wicked grin lit up his face as an evil plan formed in his head.

"Hey Mogami-san? Could you get my back please? I can't quite reach it." He asked innocently.

""U-uh s-sure." She sputtered, her face taking on many different emotions. He just wanted some help with the lotion. She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Grabbing the bottle with determination she squirted out a sizeable amount and started to rub. There was nothing wrong with this, just helping him out…d-did he just moan? Her hands rubbed over his back, feeling his hard muscles and bones. His skin was so warm and his muscles flexed as she continued running her hands in circles. At last she finished, satisfied with her work and maybe just a little…disappointed?

"Thanks, oh and by the way…I bet you didn't get your back either. Why don't I return the favor?" He asked, barely hiding a sly grin. Not waiting for her answer he started to pour the lotion in his hands. Kyoko watched, frozen to the spot and unable to think of what to do or say. His hands were suddenly on her and she was shocked at how…gentle he was. A strange warmth traveled from his hands down her back and she shivered in…delight? She bit her lip as his hands made lazy circles across her back. Was he even putting sunscreen on her still? It had felt like ages since he had first started. His fingers were still caressing her as his bare chest pressed against her back. She shivered again at the sudden skin on skin contact.

" Are you cold…Kyoko?" He asked in a husky voice. Damn, his control was slipping. He didn't care anymore; he needed her now and on the beach.

"U-u-u-uh I-I No I-I'm fine." She stuttered, her body growing stiff under his. What the hell was she just doing? She had allowed herself to get caught up in the moment and he had swept her away with him. A voice calling Ren interrupted the moment and Kyoko was released from her skin prison. Ren's shoot started and Kyoko was left alone with her thoughts. She decided a walk along the beach would be a perfect chance to sort them out. The feeling of Ren's skin was still tingling along her back and she needed a distraction. A pretty shell glittered in the sand and she scooped it up and examined it. She entertained herself this way for most of the time, occasionally running into the water and splashing around. Before she knew it she heard a voice calling to her in the distance. Running over to a waving Ren, Kyoko observed the same woman from before handing him another bag. As she approached them, she happened to catch the last part of their conversation.

"— the photographer thought, since you modeled for us today. Also, if you're available tonight, would you like to get dinner?" She giggled, giving him a beautiful smile.

"Thank you for the offer, but I'm actually spending ALL night with somebody already." He replied, giving her a dazzling smile. Hey, well it wasn't exactly a lie… The girl stepped back, surprised that she had been turned down. A sliver of a grin appeared on Kyoko's face as she reached Ren's side. It disappeared completely as she remembered the sunscreen incident again. Also, why had she been happy that he had turned that girl down? It was the strangest thing…

Saying their goodbyes, the two headed back to change out of their wet swimwear. When everything was settled, Ren started the car and pulled into the traffic heading home. Before they reached the highway, they felt the car start to shudder and saw smoke pouring from the hood of the car. Pulling onto a side street, he turned off the engine and jumped out to inspect the problem. Touching the car hood, he decided to wait until it had cooled down to open it. Suddenly he heard a car door slam and a moment later Kyoko was standing beside him. Her face held a look of confusion and worry as she surveyed the car.

"Tsuruga-san…what do you think happened?" She asked worriedly.

"I'm not quite sure...cars aren't my area of expertise unfortunately." He replied truthfully. His manager had always been the one to handle these situations. "Maybe we should call somebody for some help." He suggested, feeling in his pockets for his phone. He frowned as his hands came up empty. "Uh, could I borrow your phone? I think I might have left mine at home." He asked. Digging through her purse she pulled out the device and handed it to him. Taking the phone from her, he quickly dialed the number of his manager. He held his breath as he…wait why the hell wasn't it ringing? He glanced at the screen and noticed it had gone dark. Pushing buttons he let out a frustrated sigh as he realized the phone's battery had died.

"Did you remember to charge your phone last night?" He questioned her, showing her the dead phone.

"Yes! I remember I was talking to Moko and then I put it on the charger this morning!" She answered, grabbing the phone from him and pushing the buttons uselessly. She remembered plugging the cord in, but maybe the other end hadn't been plugged into the wall…? Ren raised an eyebrow skeptically as he turned to the hood and opened it. He was hoping whatever was wrong was within his little knowledge of cars. He checked a few things before giving up with a frustrated sigh. There was no way in hell he was going to figure this shit out. Closing the hood with a bang he scanned their surroundings. The car was parked in a small neighborhood, its street nearly deserted of cars and people. Well it certainly looked like they were walking.

"Did you figure out what was wrong?" Kyoko asked curiously after watching his actions.

"I think we should find a phone for now. This baby isn't going anywhere anytime soon." He told her with a grim smile. Grabbing their remaining items from the car and locking the doors, the two started out on their journey. They walked in silence for a while, the only sound the scraping of their shoes on pavement and the occasional passing of a car. Ren was almost tempted to wave and shout down a car for a ride, but who knew what kind of perverts lurked out there? Besides himself of course, he thought with a grin. He watched as the sun started to sink lower and lower in the sky. Dark clouds were starting to approach as well, promising rain in the near future. They would be better off just staying at hotel for the night and getting help in the morning. He wondered how Kyoko would… He never completed the thought as the sight of active civilization finally came into view. The area was still as busy as before, Ren noted. The two weaved their way in and out of the crowds of people. Spotting a hotel, Ren tugged on Kyoko's hand and led her inside the glass doors. Kyoko trailed behind Ren, too busy admiring the décor to notice he wasn't heading for a phone. The place was like being inside a castle! She swirled around lost in her fantasy of being a guest in a beautiful princess's castle. That was until she heard a laugh covered by a cough. She froze as she came face to face with an amused Ren. He wondered if she had been swirling around with that goofy look the entire time he was gone?

"It seems you like this hotel quite a bit, but unfortunately they don't have any rooms available. Apparently a festival is being held here too, so we might have a little trouble finding a place to stay tonight." He informed her with a slight frown.

"Tsuruga-san, why don't we call father and ask him for help?" She questioned.

"His phone seems to be off. I tried a few other people, but nobody is answering." He explained, starting to lead the way outdoors again. They tried hotel after hotel, but everywhere they tried seemed to be booked because of the festival. The sun had already gone down as they headed towards their last hope. The last lady had informed them of a place on the edge of town that was usually vacant. Maybe their luck was finally changing! Or maybe not, he thought as it started to pour. Thankfully at that moment he spotted a flickering neon light ahead, and grasping Kyoko's hand tightly he ran towards it. Okay so maybe he could understand why this place had vacancies… Alright that was a little harsh. Sure it looked a little worse for wear on the outside, but maybe on the inside…who the hell was he kidding? The place looked scary as shit. It should have said haunted fucking house on the sign instead of…Love Pirate Motel? Oh yeah they had the winner of motels right here. Well, at least they would get out of the rain. Stepping inside the dimly lit room, the two shook off the droplets from their clothing and hair.

"Arrrgh! Ahoy mateys! Wha' can I help ye wit'?" A voice spoke from behind the desk, making Ren and Kyoko jump. Ren cleared his throat and stepped forward.

"Are there any rooms available?" He asked the strange man behind the counter.

"Arrrgh! Ye scallywags are lucky! Thar's jus' one left!" He shouted merrily, pointing his hooked hand at the single room key hanging on the wall. After paying for the room, Ren and Kyoko assured the peg-legged man that they could find their room on their own. Entering the room the two gaped at their surroundings. A single bed filled the small room, a table with an older T.V. facing it. Ren felt Kyoko freeze behind him as he headed into check out the bathroom. To his surprise it was almost spotless, with a tub large enough to accommodate even his long legs. Of course there were all of the other necessities too. He returned to the main room to see that Kyoko was still staring in horror at the bed. He shivered as he realized they were both still drenched from the cold rain. Kyoko looked up and their eyes locked. Strangely, she was finding it hard to look away from those eyes at the moment…Ren moved closer to her and encircled his arms around her small figure. He pulled her in tightly to his chest, letting the scent of her engulf him.

"T-Tsuruga-san! U-uh what are you doing?" She managed to choke out, her heart beating wildly. She tried escaping his hold and was almost successful until she lost her balance. She flailed her arms as she felt herself falling backwards. Squeezing her eyes shut she waited for the impact of the floor to hit her. It never came though. Instead a delightful smell invaded her nostrils, while a warm feeling spread from her lips. She carefully opened her eyes to see…an extremely sexy close up of the man above her. Her heart stopped for a moment as she realized they had managed to land on the bed and…that their lips seemed to be connected. His lips started to move and she felt a warm wetness start to slide onto her mouth. It was…his tongue! Why was she enjoying this…did she just hear a moan? In a dreamy state she felt her tongue take a life of its' own as it slowly touched his. Kyoko's heart restarted and began to thump loudly in her ears as their tongues swirled lazily together. His tempo started to pick up as he kissed her with a desperate hunger. Common sense seemed to have abandoned her as she kissed him back almost as eagerly. It seemed like the kiss would never end as the sound of their mingled breath and moving lips filled their ears. That is until a certain something nudging against her lower region brought back the logic in her. She pulled away quickly her face already turning a deep shade of red.

"Go. Take a shower. Now." Ren rasped out, climbing off of her. He turned away from her and covered his face with his hands. Kyoko jumped from the bed and raced to the bathroom with her purse. What the hell had she just done? Rushing over to the sink she splashed some cold water on to her face. The world spun in front of her eyes and she closed them tightly as she took a few deep breaths. She couldn't believe that she had…that they had…Oh shit, this had to be a bad dream…or maybe it was a practical joke. Yeah, that was it! She would walk back out there and he would tell her they were on a hidden camera show…And that she was a fool for falling for it…She sighed as she tugged on the shower tap. She slid out of her wet clothes and into the falling warmth of the water. She really wanted to die right now…there was no excuse for what she had done. Moko's advice from that morning suddenly played in her head. Have fun? She laughed bitterly to herself. She couldn't do this…she had almost gotten carried away again! The sudden image of him turning away from her and angrily telling her to go swam in front of her eyes. She had made him angry because she had done something so…inexcusable. Her heart ached at the thought of losing her senpai. It ached even more when she realized that perhaps she might lov…She smacked her head violently against the wall to eliminate the thought. She made a promise to herself a long time ago to never go back down that road. She had no heart; she would be emotionless when she saw him next. She took a few calming breaths and let the water rush down her back soothingly. When she finally felt relaxed she stepped from the shower and wrapped her body in a towel. She dug through her purse in search of…Shit her only change of clothes were wet and in a heap on the floor! She dug through her purse desperately in hopes that she would find anything if…Suddenly her hand touched something that didn't quite belong. The mysterious object was white…and was worn by perverts. This just didn't seem to be her night.

**Why hello there again! It has been a long time since I've updated this sadly. I apologize but you see I was kidnapped by crazed kangaroos and had to swim back to my house…Which was some ocean away…and for some reason my computer didn't work out there…Anyways please review and let me know what you think about this chapter :D I will try my hardest to defend myself from kangaroos this time in order to get another chapter out to you :D **


End file.
